Caring for Super-Babies
by min96
Summary: When Cadmus lost Superboy they decided to try a new way to create a weapon against Superman, this plan was a little more long term. How is the team and Superman himself going to deal with the idea of Super-babies? Bad description, good story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay getting things out of the way. I don't own Young Justice or any DC characters, plots, locations, ect. I own only the OC's used in this story.**

 **Starting off.**

 **(a) I am not American and use different spelling.**

 **(b) Reviews are encouraged if you think I get something wrong.**

 **(c) This is my first YJ fic, be kind.**

 **Nothing more to say for now.**

Washington D.C  
JULY 5, 00:12 EDT

The scientist watched as Cadmus burned, pulling out his phone he accepted the incoming call. "Yes?"

"What's happening?" The building shuddered.

"The sidekicks have arrived though there is no evidence the League is present."

"The site is compromised anyway. Was the last attempt successful?" The scientist turned away from the building to face the street.

"No evidence of heat vision or flight. It wasn't good enough."

"So a new attempt will be made, maybe a clone was the wrong path." The scientist walked over to a waiting car.

"What would you suggest?"

"A child, something strong enough to defeat him that he will not want to fight."

"Do we have any more of his DNA?"

"No, a new source must be found. Also a mother."

"I would recommend a super powered mother, one that could give the child an advantage over it's father."

"Good, any recommendations?"

"One of the lab techs could hover, he mentioned a cousin, Faye Robbins."

"She will be… brought to your new location, a new DNA source will also be found."

"Of course. I will continue to serve the light."

"Yes, for the light will need a weapon against Superman."

Washington D.C  
JULY 12, 08:12 EDT

"Faye? Are you up sweetheart?" A tall brunette woman stood in the doorway of a dim bedroom.

"Yes Aunt Georgie, did you want something?" A shorter brunette looked up from a laptop in one corner.

"Joe wants to take you out to breakfast, some of his friends from work invited him and he thought you might be interested in meeting…"

"So you asked him to help get me out of the house?"

"Well, sweetheart I just…"

"It's cool, give me second to change and I'll go."

"Thank you, you need to get out more I know you're working hard at school but you spend so much time inside."

"Thank you for caring Aunt Georgie."

"Of course I care." The younger of the two women smiled. Setting her laptop on the ground next to her Faye stretched her arms over her head letting her top ride up over a toned stomach. "Joe will be hear in a moment, come downstairs when you're dressed."

"Okay Aunt Georgie." The older woman closed the door behind her and walked down stairs her steps heavier than Faye expected. "Wonder what's got her upset." Faye shrugged and pulled of her top, pulling on a fresh t-shirt and then swapping her jeans for tights and a skirt. Faye grabbed her jacket and bag from the hook over her door and slipped into the hall.

"Aunt Georgie?" Faye stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked at her aunt and cousin.

"Faye, thank you for coming." Joe smiled almost too brightly at the young brunette.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me." Faye lifted her eyebrow and glanced behind her cousin. "Does your friend work with you in the labs?"

"No, Harry's in security, so we should head off. Sorry mum."

"It's okay dear, well sweetheart, I'll see you later." Georgie pulled back her shoulders and walked stiffly into the next room.

"Joe, what's…?"

"Come on Faye, we need to go." Joe turned sharply and walked out the door. Faye frowned but followed.

"Joe, why is your mum so upset?" Faye hurried to walk next to her cousin.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Joe looked away from his cousin at Harry. "Can we get this over with?" The trio stepped into the ally next to the house.

"It is over." Harry pulled out a gun and pointed it at Joe. "Your role is finished." Faye stepped forward, reaching for her cousin when something sharp poked her shoulder.

"But I just had too…" The shot was almost unexpected. But Faye found herself unable to flinch away. The walls started to fade and the figures around her blur. The person behind her grabbed her waist, keeping her from falling as her legs gave way. Joe was a lump on the ground, red spread to become the predominant colour in her vision, then black creeping up on the edges before rushing to overtake the world, smothering the shuffles as she was lifted over someone's shoulder and Joe was dragged out of the way.

Metropolis  
July 27, 07:56, EDT

"Did you get it?" The scientist's voice crackled slightly over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm getting paid in return right?"

"Yes, deliver the package to the location you were given you payment awaits you there."

"Cool, cool. Um, I'm just outside the door, do I knock or?"

"Set the package on the ground and knock."

"Okay." The boy sets the small case on the ground before rapping lightly on the steel door.

"Are they going to let me in or…?" The boy jerked and the phone clattered to the floor. A shadow slipped from fire escape to the ground as the boy slumped to the ground. The door opened and the shadow became a man before he ducked slightly to grab the case and slipped into the lab.

"Well done, return to your post, keep a sharp eye out for any of the League." A nod and the case was handed over to the scientist.

The man turned to his equipment and opened the case. A card was placed into a chamber where is dissolved. The liquid changed from cloudy white to clear. The scientist took a sample of the liquid and dropped it onto a scanner. The screen flashed green, then blue and red. The scientist smiled. The boy had succeeded.

Turning back to the liquid it was stored and placed into a new case that was carried out of the lab and into a car. "I have it."

"Return to the new site and finish the procedure."

"Of course."

Unknown  
August 5, 13:35 EDT

Faye lay on the table limp, she had been there for hours, slipping in and out of a daze, the drugs had changed her perception of time after the first week. The lack of daylight had gotten to her after the second. She was no longer sure of her surroundings, they had begun to blend over the course of the day. She had been in only two rooms in the past what she believed to be a month. The scratches on her wall now numbered thirty. The spoon she had been using to mark the passing of days through the number of injections was at least an inch shorter.

"Is the subject ready?" The scientist was a white blur to the girl

"Yes sir." Faye blinked. She thought the middle aged nurse had left.

"Good, start the procedure." Faye turned her head to one side. There was several chambers and an odd looking tube on the table next to her. They looked familiar.

The nurse took the tube and stepped up to Faye. Faye drifted off for a moment. The next thing she knew the nurse was putting the tube back on the table and her legs were spread slightly apart. Three of the chambers were empty.

"Return her to her room. Run a blood test in a week." The scientist swept from the room and the strap holding Faye to the table was undone.

"Carry her to her room." The nurse instructed the guard. The broad shouldered female guard lifted Faye gently. Faye instinctively grabbed the woman's shirt.

"She's losing weight."

"We can slow the drugs down now. She will gain an appetite soon enough." The guard nods at the nurse and walks into the hall. The scientist was the only man in the facility now. One of the male guards had attempted to enter the subject's room one night and sent the Scientist into near hysterics. The six guards, two nurses and the scientist were the only ones in the extensive basement below a small farmhouse. Two of the guards had moved in with the scientist, pretending to be two middle aged parents and their twenty year old daughter. Now the guards swapped duties in the house. Two on guard above, one bellow. The three of duty helped the nurses cook, clean and care for the young female subject.

The guard reached the third door down the hallway and shifted the girl in her arms. A mumbled protest made the guard blink. Opening the door and striding to the bed on one wall the guard let the girl slip onto the plain matrass. The guard turned to leave. Refusing to glance at the body on the bed. She couldn't do anything. Not this time.

August 12, 15:00 EDT

"Sir?" The scientist glanced at the nurse in the doorway. This one was younger, prettier too.

"Yes?"

"The blood test came back positive."

"Good, return her to the room and start to swap to tablets, drop the sedative levels and put the subject under watch. A camera in the room will do, have a guard watching the feed at all times, swap to three rotations of two." The scientist looked back down at his papers. If he finished this report he could talk to the light about both matters at once.

"Sir?"

"What?" The scientist frowned.

"Isn't she too young? For motherhood?"

"She won't be a mother." The scientist growled at the nurse.

"But…"

"Just do as I said, or I will have you replaced."

"Sorry sir, yes sir." The nurse paled and pulled back out of the room almost slamming the door.

The scientist entered the last part of the report and turned to face the wall. "Call L-3."

"What?"

"The procedure took, the experiment is ready to proceed to the next stage."

"Good, send through your reports, I will pass them along to the other members of the Light."

"May the world see the Light."

"Yes, may the Light prevail."

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Min**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **Less frequent updates from now, I don't have anymore pre-written**

 **On to Chapter 2**

Metropolis  
October 12, 08:12 EDT

"Bruce, I need your help."

"Clark?" Superman looked at his friend. His eyes tiered.

"I was stopping a mugging and the mugger said something of…concern."

"Tell me." Clark sighed.

"He mentioned a man he called the scientist, he said he knew his location, and the location of a child, my child."

"What?"

"He mentioned Cadmus and a second attempt. I think there might be another clone."

"Where?"

"A farmhouse in Texas. I'll pass on the co-ordinates."

"Smallville?"

"No, no, not Smallville."

"I'll send the team in."

"Are you sure?"

"Conner would want to."

"Connor?"

"Superboy." Clark blinked. "His name is Conner Kent."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"Oh, um. Will you inform me of the result?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Bruce."

The screen turned black and Clark sighed. Turning back to his computer screen Clark Kent attempted to focus on work. He had other things to worry about.

Mount Justice  
October 12, 19:00 EDT

"Mission briefing. Now." The gravelly voice of Batman snapped the team to attention. The six teenagers raced into the main room of the cave coming into sight of the caped crusader and the holo-screens.

"Evidence of Cadmus attempting to create another Super-clone has been brought to the League's attention. You will be investigating a possible lab sight here." The screen flashed to a farmhouse.

"Another Superboy?" Wally shouted.

"Maybe." Batman turned to the zeta-tubes. "Aqualad is leader. If you find a clone be wary of hostile behaviour."

"Got it." Robin appeared at the holo-screen and started typing away.

"I will be here at 23:00 for debrief."

"Will Superman be here?" Superboy frowned heavily.

"Depends on what you find."

"What do you mean?"

 **"Batman 02"**

"Let's go!" Superboy headed for the hanger.

"Got the co-ordinates, M'gaan?"

"Ready."

The team raced for the Bio-ship.

Unknown Texas  
October 12, 20:14 EDT

Faye sat in bed, watching the door expectantly. Dinner was supposed to be delivered a little while ago. Glancing down Faye flinched at the growing bulge of her stomach. She almost wished she was more like her mother. Smiling at the memory Faye let herself slip into the past.

 _"Mum?"_

 _"Yes my little surprise?"_

 _"Why do you call me that?"_

 _"Because you were a surprise."_

 _"I was?" Faye looked at her mother. The blond was smiling down at her. Green eyes sparkling._

 _"Yes, didn't know you were coming for months."_

 _"How?" Faye frowned. How had her mother not known she was coming? The girl glanced over at the photo on the wall of her Aunt, pregnant with her cousin at her parents wedding._

 _"I was lucky, I had a pregnancy so smooth I didn't know you were coming for six whole months."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes my little surprise."_

 _"So I was a big surprise?"_

 _"Yes, but a good one."_

Faye came back to the present when the door slammed open. A guard stood in the doorway, gun held in her hand pointing at the floor. "Come, we have to leave."

"Why?"

"We just do, come now." Faye pushed herself against the wall.

"Why?"

"Come now!" The woman shouted glancing over her shoulder.

"But…" The woman whirled to face the corridor. Her hand rose to point the gun outside the room.

"Superboy! Slow down!" A voice called from the corridor.

"No." The gruff reply came from closer.

The guard stepped into the hall way. Out of Faye's sight.

"Keep back!" The woman shouted at Faye presumed was Superboy.

Faye flinched as the loud cracks of gunshots echoed through the room. The guard cried out and a dark haired teen appeared in the door way.

"Who are you?" The boy growled at Faye. Faye just curled her legs up to cover her belly.

"Superboy who are you…?" A shorter boy appeared behind Superboy.

"Robin." Faye breathed, eyes widening.

"Ah, well hello, Superboy stand down. Um, who are you?" The Boy Wonder turned to face Faye stepping in front of Superboy.

"Faye Robbins." Faye reapplied letting her legs slide out in front of her.

"Okay Faye, um what are you…" Robin's eyes dropped to Fayes stomach. "Oh shit. Robin to team get this wrapped up we have a situation."

"What's going on Rob?" A blur of red and yellow entered the room.

"Robin to Batman. Come in." Robin turned to Superboy. "Superboy guard Faye, Kid look for an office or something. We need to work out what they did, Batman, no we found a pregnant teenager."

"Shit." Kid turned and ran into the hallway the sound of slamming doors was the only sound for a moment.

"Right." Robin turned back to Faye. "We're going to get you out of here, I just need to know a few things first. How did you end up here? When? Do you know why?"

"No, I didn't know, now it's kind of obvious." Faye glanced down. "I was abducted by my cousin's workmates in July."

"Shit. Superboy we need to get Faye to the Bio-ship, take her up now, Miss Martian? Artemis? Kid Flash? Aqualad? Getting Faye out is first priority,"

"Rodger." Kid was back with a pile of papers. "Rob, you should head two doors down, its an office of some kind. There's a security screen in there too."

"Help Superboy get Faye out of here take the papers with you." The boy nods and turns to Superboy.

"We ready to go?" Superboy nods and turns to Faye.

"Can you walk?" Faye nods. "Run?" Faye shrugs. Superboy walks over and picks the girl up. The three of them make their way out of the room and up into the main part of the house. Robin having disappeared when Superboy had been talking to Faye.

"Superboy? Kid Flash?" A dark skinned blond stepped in front of the two teen heroes and Faye.

"Aqualad, help us get Faye to the Bio-ship." The Atlantian pulled two sword handles from over his shoulders and blades formed from a nearby bathroom.

"Follow me." The four of them jogged out of the house and into the backyard. What Faye thought might be a portal of some sort opened in front of them and the boys ran into it. The entryway turned out to be an aircraft of some kind. Superboy put Faye in a chair at the side of the room and Kid Flash put the papers down in another.

"Faye?" The speedster crouched in front of the teen.

"Yes?" The girl replied.

"Can you tell me who you are? Where you're from?" The girl blinked.

"Faye Robbins, I've lived in Washington for the last two years."

"And how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Your family?"

"My Aunt, though I think she knew."

"Knew?"

"She was acting weird when Joe turned up, then he said something about a job and they shot him." Kid flinched.

"Joe?"

"My cousin."

"Right, parents?"

"Dad died when I was two. Mum just before I moved to Washington."

"I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have saved them."

"But I'm still sorry, losing family is hard."

"Yeah. But at least I had them for a while."

"Huh?"

"Having parents, even just for a while is better than not having them at all." Superboy flinched slightly. AquaLad frowned.

"Incoming." Superboy grunted just before three more people appeared in the ship.

"Everybody strapped in, Miss Martian we need two more seats." The green skinned redhead nods at the masked boy and two more seats seem to grow out of the floor. "Batman will meet us back at the cave, we need to leave now."

"Leaving now." Miss Martian called out as she sat in the middle seat and lifted her hands. This ship lifted and Faye stared at the hero's around her.

 _'Kid?'_

 _'Her cousin sold her out, her aunt seems to have known. From Washington, 19, Faye Robbins, no other family as far as I know.'_

 _'Kidnapped in July, probably after the fifth. So anywhere up to four months pregnant, Batman knows that much he'll know more when we get there.'_

"Are you having a telepathic conversation?" Faye stared at the six heroes.

"Yes, Can you tell us what happened to you?"

"Not sure about the first month or so, then there was an operation, and the drugs changed slightly, a blood test and they gave me less sedative, tablets rather than injections."

"Right, do you know how far along you are?"

"No, they didn't speak around me very often."

"That's fine. We're going to help you through this alright?"

"What's the date?"

"October 12." Faye sighed.

"Too far along than." Artemis smiles.

"Yeah. Sorry." Faye smiles back.

"Could be worse." Miss Martian stares at the two.

"Too late for what?"

"An abortion." Miss Martian gasps, Kid flinches and Aqualad frowns.

"May not have worked anyway."

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"You would abort the child?" Aqualad was still frowning.

"Foster care sucks, adoption is risky and I can't support a child. The drugs might have screwed something up, I was a science experiment. Yes I would."

"But isn't…"

"Sometimes, but I can't risk bringing a child into this world if I can't guarantee their happiness." The team frowned.

"Why happiness?" Kid Flash was more curious than anything.

"Health is fleeting, help can be found and money is just that but happiness. That is something nobody should live without."

The team slipped into silence. Faye turned to look out the window, deep in thought.

 **Now please don't flame on the basis of my personal opinion on this topic. This kind of thing is more about choice and not forcing you own opinions on others. As you might be able to tell I do not come from a religious background.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Min**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Young Justice**

 **Okay so I procrastinated about study waaaaaaay to much, but this is the result. So enjoy.**

 **To clear things up.**

 **"Announcements (zeta-tube and otherwise)"**

 ** _'_** _Physic conversation.'_

 _Memory/flashbacks-descriptive or "speech"_

"Normal conversation"

 **Chapter 3**

Mount Justice  
October 12, 21:08

The team spilled out of the Bio-ship to face the handful of League members that had gathered there.

"Team report."

"There was an underground complex, two labs, three offices, and five bedrooms. Two more bedrooms in the farm house. Six guards, one scientist, two nurses, one prisoner." Faye slipped out of the bio-ship behind the team, suddenly feeling shy. "No evidence of cloning, IVF equipment in one lab, ultrasound and other monitoring equipment in the other." Robin ran through the report.

"The scientist?"

"Ran off when we turned up, the guards are tied up in separate rooms the nurses locked in one of the bedrooms. Faye was priority." Aqualad took over.

"She still is." Batman turned to the girl. "Could you come here?" his voice seemed gentler. Faye slipped forward slightly, Superman who was standing back a little jerked when she came into full view. The other leaguers gasped. "Canary, Wonder Woman, take Faye to the med bay. Team I want written reports tomorrow."

Batman turned and strode out of the room. Wonder Woman and Black Canary stepped forward. Faye stepped back, Canary held out her hands. "Faye, we're not going to hurt you, we just want to run a few test. Make sure both you and the baby are healthy." Faye stopped moving back.

"Come child, let us help you." Faye took a hesitant step forwards and Canary lightly took the girls hand.

"It's alright." Canary smiled at the girl. Pulling slightly on her hand Canary leads Faye out of the room. Wonder Woman follows.

The Leaguers remaining turn to look at Superman. The Flash blurs to stand in front of him. "Congrats dude. You're going to be a dad."

The rest of the heroes seemed to unfreeze. "We're here to help." A green lantern announced.

"We will all assist in any way we can." Martian Manhunter placed his hand on Superman's arm.

Superboy stormed from the room. Miss Martian followed.

In the med bay Canary was setting up equipment as Wonder Woman assisted Faye to lie on the bed.

"Alright, this might be a little cold." Canary held up a tube of opaque green gel. Faye nods and lay down. Canary pulls up her t-shirt. Faye flinches slightly as the gel touches her stomach. Canary spreads it over Faye's belly. The wand of the ultra sound machine feels just as cold as the gel to Faye who shivers slightly.

The three woman sit in silence for a minute before Canary smiles. "Here we go, ah."

"What it is it?" Wonder Woman glances over Canary's shoulder at the screen. "Twins."

"Really?" Faye frowns. "Oh."

"You sound disappointed." Wonder Woman rest a hand on Faye's leg.

"I could possible support one child but two might be harder." Faye admitted.

"You will have help." Faye glances at Wonder Woman.

"Why?"

"Because, their father wouldn't have it any other way?"

"Father?" Faye's eyes widen.

"Yes, Su…" Wonder Woman looks towards the door as it opens.

"Not yet, Canary?" Batman prowls into the room.

"Twins, about two months." Batman looks the screen with Canary.

"Healthy. No problems that I can see." Batman confirms. "I want to test something." Batman reached over into one of the cabinets on the wall pulling out a black case.

"Batman, no!" Canary cries. Letting the wand fall to the floor and reaching towards him.

"What…?" Faye frowns, then flinches when Batman pulls out a scalpel. The edges seem to glow green.

"The sooner you look the sooner it goes away." Batman growls at Canary who growls back and grabs for the wand again.

"Their reacting put it away." Batman nods and lets the scalpel fall back into the case, shutting the lid and placing it back in the cupboard.

"Are they okay?" Batman walks over to stand with Canary who frowns at him.

"They seem to be but that was risky."

"Sorry, it was the least intrusive test I could think of."

"What were you testing?" Faye frowns at the two.

"Paternity." Batman replies stalking towards the door.

"How was that a paternity test?"

"It was Kryptonite. The father is Kryptonian." Faye blinks, eyes widening.

"What!" She cries. Reaching for her stomach. "They did what?!"

"Gave you Superman's child." Batman turns to Faye, the mask moving slightly. "You're going to be Super-mum."

"That's not funny!" Faye snarls slightly.

There's a cackle from the hallway. "Yes, yes it is." Robin pokes his head into the room. "Boy Scout want's in."

"Let him. There his." Batman turns to a computer in the corner of the room. "Did you bring the data?"

"Here." Robin tosses a USB to Batman. "This is everything I could find."

"Well done." Batman catches the USB without looking and pugs it in. "Get some sleep, you have school tomorrow."

"Here?"

"Home."

"Will you be back?"

"Not likely."

"See you tomorrow then." The boy slipped out of the room, letting the door hang open. Superman stepped into the doorway.

"Wow, your eyes are really blue." Faye lets her head fall onto the bed.

"Um, thank you." Superman raises an eyebrow at Wonder Woman who shrugs.

"Have to start somewhere. How do you feel about this?" The Man of Steel sits next to Faye's bed.

"Not sure yet."

"Okay, do you want this?"

"Not in this way."

"Me either." Faye smiles at the roof.

"You're very calm." Canary moves the wand slightly.

"I've had two weeks to come up with possible fathers, you didn't occur to me but it's better than some of the alternatives."

"Two weeks?"

"I was training to be a Paediatrician, I am familiar with morning sickness."

"Already?"

"I finished High school at fifteen." Canary raised an eyebrow.

"So?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I am three years into my degree." Batman nods.

"And top of your class."

"You're creepy." Faye mocked the Dark Knight.

"You're unusual comfortable with heroes." Batman turned to glare at Faye. "Why?"

"You're people." Faye replied.

"So?" Canary frowned.

"You are no more important than anyone else, you just spend you nights fighting crime. You play a role like anyone else. Why should I not be comfortable? You aren't going to hurt me." Faye smiled at the four adults in the room.

"So, you trust us?"

"Not with everything, but with my safety? Yes." Superman watched the girl converse with his friend on an even ground.

"You will stay here for the night. We can discuss living conditions later." Batman turned back to the computer.

"Not much to discuss. I have nowhere to go." Faye looked down at her stomach. "Can I sit up yet?"

"Yes." Canary grabbed a cloth and wiped Faye's belly. "Go ahead."

"Your options are to remain here, at another League base, a League safe house, or with one of our allies."

"So, here with a bunch of teenagers, somewhere else with a bunch of heroes, or with a complete stranger."

"Yes."

"Here."

"Why?"

"I like kids, and I can help here. You like short answers."

"You will remain here under observation for the night. Tomorrow you will assigned a room."

"Better." Faye smiled. Batman shut down the computer.

"Canary?"

"No, sorry, Wonder Woman?"

"I must return home."

"The team can watch her."

"I want to stay." Batman turned to look at Superman.

"Not tonight. You need to calm down." Superman glanced at Faye then nodded, standing he followed Batman out of the room.

Batman walked into the main room of the cave and glanced at Artemis.

"Artemis, you're watching Faye for the night. Superboy can take over in the morning."

Artemis nods and heads to the med bay. The Leaguers remaining in the Cave head towards the zeta-tube. " **Batman 02, Superman 01, Hal Jordan 05."**

Artemis knocks on the door of the med bay.

"Yes?" Faye's voice is slightly muffled.

"Can I come in?" Artemis calls back.

"Yeah, sure." Artemis walks into the room and sets a tray down on the edge of the bed.

"I thought you might be hungry."

"Yeah, thanks." Faye smiled at the other girl. Hey eyes slightly red and her hair ruffled.

"You okay?" Faye glanced across at the girl, assessing her.

"As well as one can expect I guess." Faye looked at the food.

"Do you want to talk?" Artemis leaned forward slightly.

"Not yet, so you grew up in Gotham?" Artemis sat back quickly.

"How?"

"You understood my comment about being too late. You either grew up in Gotham or in a very bad part of town, but you're not ruff enough to have grown up that desperate."

"Oh, you?" Faye smiled.

"I was born in Gotham, but moved when I was seventeen."

"So you know because?"

"One of my friends in High school found out early enough but couldn't get an appointment in time."

"The kid?"

"No idea, left before the birth, but it lead to a lot of serious conversations about motherhood."

"Yeah."

"You? Who was it for you?"

"Same kind of thing. Though she found out two weeks in, had the abortion on time, her dad found out though"

"She left home?"

"He kicked her out, she ended up with her boyfriend."

"His parents let her?"

"He was in his twenties, lived on his own."

"And he let her stay with him?"

"He loved her." Faye smiled softly.

"Good for her."

The two of them sat back. Faye started to eat.

"You can go to sleep if you want." Faye looked at the younger girl.

"Thanks."

"Night."

"Night."

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Goodnight People.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Min**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **Okay swearing in this chapter.**

 **On to reviews.**

 **The Super-Babies are on their way but there is still about 6mnths to go so they should turn up around Chapter 13.**

 **Thank you for the positive reviews, the one word reviews were a little confusing, but still more confusing the multi review rant from anon. Not sure what to say, not sure at all. Have a look and if you can find some meaning tell me, I just don't get it.**

Mount Justice

October 16, 19:00

Faye watched the team settle down on their backs, watching as Martian Manhunter settled in to start the simulation. "This will be a simulation, remember that. It will test how you as a team deal with failure. Whatever you do, it will go wrong. Be prepared to lose." Batman stood over Robin, a hand on the boy's shoulder.

With a nod from Batman the Martian's eyes began to glow and the teams eyes slid shut. Faye glanced at the Leaguers around her. More confidant now that seeing people in colourful lycra was more familiar. Superman had been by to talk to her two days before, the topic of custody had ended in a screaming match and led to a few days of silence. Looking over at the man himself Faye summarised he was still upset. Faye glanced over at Superboy. Conner, Faye thought, was desperate for Superman's attention, however the Boy Scout as Faye had heard Robin call him, was not comfortable with the idea of a clone, or children at all. The twins at least were more natural.

Next to Conner was Miss Martian, M'gaan was a ball of sunshine, naivety kept the Martian from drawing anyone's anger when the girl was unknowingly insulting. "This is your room, Conner and I are the only ones who live here permanently but the other have rooms too. Come on I'll show you the kitchen, do you like baking?" M'gaan had smiled at Faye then, so happy Faye had almost missed her eyes flinching.

M'gaan was next to Artemis, the girl had become a friend over the past few days, spending time just sitting and talking about life both in Gotham and outside of it, the struggles of being a teenage girl and the problems Artemis had in merging her life at home with the team. Faye liked the teen, though like M'gaan, Artemis wasn't being completely open with Faye or the team. Faye smiled softly, though she was hiding things too.

Wally was on the next slab, the redhead was like M'gaan in some ways, Artemis in others. Faye was glad he had given up flirting with. "So Beautiful, how are you settling in?" Faye smiled at the boy. Raising one eyebrow.

"The Morning sickness is settling down slightly and I need a moisturiser for the stretch marks but beyond that, good." Wally's eye widened. "Yes I am pregnant and that is more important right now, flirt with someone else Kid."

"Sorry, you want me to get the moisturiser?" Faye smiled. He was sweet.

Robin was next. The young boy worried Faye. The scars he was sporting were more extensive than Faye had thought and when the boy wonder had come in one night with stab wounds Faye had demanded to help. Though the boy's smile was infectious, he was happy doing what he could to help his mentor and father figure. Being a hero suited the boy, and he knew better than to push himself too far, most of the time.

Aqualad, or Kaldur'ahm was the most mature teen Faye had met in years. The Atlantian was a good leader, able to keep his head. He was also a gentleman, considerate almost to the point of being condescending he made an effort to ask after her health every time they met.

Faye considered the team, living with them was surprisingly easy. M'gaan welcomed a second cook and Superboy was a quite roommate, as long as you didn't want to watch TV. The others came and went, coming by to train after school, eating meals and just hanging out. Faye had offered to help with homework, only Artemis and Wally had accepted so far. M'gaan and Robin finished theirs before reaching the cave and Superboy wasn't interested.

Faye glanced at the hero's around her. The mentors had gathered to watch.

Batman was still quite, preferring short answers he had barely talked to her, just nodding in her direction whenever he was around. Green Arrow was odd, not sure how to act around her he avoided conversation. Black Canary on the other hand was overly protective, attempting to keep her off her feet whenever she was around for training. Aquaman was like Aqualad, a gentleman, though he was more condescending than his sidekick, oh wait they didn't like being called that. Helper. That would do.

The Flash was as hard to deal with as Wally, only without the flirting that had filled early interaction with the junior speedster. Whenever the man was around he was asking questions, about her, the team and anything else even remotely important. It was clear he cared but it was stifling.

Martian Manhunter was a lot like Red Tornado in some ways, quite, respectful and ignorant. At least of in the area of human pregnancy. An awkward conversation with Manhunter had made it clear that while there were similarities, Martian's did not deal with pregnancy in the same way as humans. To them it was part of everyday life, children were normal and common. He was surprised when she admitted to having morning sickness. Red Tornado was curious about her experiences with being pregnant, her emotional state in particular.

Manhunter gasped suddenly, drawing the attention of the League. "Something's wrong." The Martian turned to batman. "The simulation is no longer under my control, if something goes wrong it could become permanent."

"Fix it." Batman turned to Robin, resting his hand in the boy's hair. With a nod Manhunter put his hand on M'gaan's head and slumped slightly. When the teens didn't wake up the Leaguers moved forward.

"What's going on?" Green Arrow moved towards Artemis.

"I don't know" Batman admitted. Faye glanced between Artemis and Robin.

"Artemis is the only one not moving." She moved to stand with Conner. Arrow frowned and checked the girls pulse.

"She's barely breathing." The man admits glancing at Batman.

"She's in a coma." The man admits watching the screens showing the team members statuses.

"Aqualad too." Faye pointed to his screen and touched to Conner's hair.

The leaguers turned to the screens. "Superboy" Canary muttered. "Wally, Robin." Faye glanced at M'gaan.

The girl sat up with a gasp. Batman moved to support her uncle. The other team members stirred, Conner brushed Faye's hand away. "What happened?" Robin snapped at Batman. Faye blinked.

As Batman explained she watched M'gaan who turned pale. The girl burst into tears and was swooped into Captain Marvel's arms. The other team members stood around, not talking. Wally was staring at Artemis. "Get some sleep." Canary had stepped forward. "I will talk to you all about this tomorrow." Faye glanced at the clock. It was after midnight.

"Conner." Faye turned to the boy and held out her hand. "Come talk to me for a minute?" The boy glanced at her and frowned. "Please?" With a nod the two walked out and deeper into the mountain.

"You look guilty." Conner's head snapped to look at Faye.

"No, I…" Faye looked at Conner.

"Felt good about being a hero?"

"What?"

"The idea was everything went wrong, so the league must have disappeared. You were a hero, Earths greatest hope."

"No, I wasn't, I didn't feel sad, they died and I wasn't sad."

"Yes you were, you just responded differently."

"What?"

"You through yourself into fighting, took risks and ran away from your feelings."

"I…"

"Responded the same way as Superman."

"What? I'm nothing like…"

"A man who responded to having a son thrust on him by running away? A man who only knows how to deal with a situation where he is in complete control?"

"What?"

"He is scared. Of losing, of not having control on a situation. It doesn't help that he fucking Superman." Conner just stared. "He doesn't know how to deal with you. You're his clone, one he didn't know about until it was shoved in his face. And yet one of the first things you did was assert yourself. He felt out of control."

"So what? He hasn't done anything since, it's been months."

"He's an arsehole too." Conner snorted slightly.

"So his been trying to control you?" Faye glanced at her companion.

"Yeah, and the twins."

"How can he control an unborn child?"

"By claiming full guardianship."

"What?"

"He wants to shut me out of their lives."

"But their yours too."

"That was my response. Now he won't talk to me."

"So we're in the same boat?"

"Pretty much, want to do something about it?"

"What?"

"Well for you, stop trying to gain his attention, just be yourself. If he doesn't think that's good enough screw him."

"I'll think about it, you?"

"Wait it out, hope he doesn't press the issue, run to Batman if I get desperate." Conner smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Faye smiled back.

"You still need to talk to Canary about it." Conner frowned again. "Listen to her, if it's her responsibility, she probably has some training." Conner nods.

"So you know that your situation is my fault?"

"It's not, you didn't order this, you just gained your freedom." Faye smiled at the boy. "So how old are you anyway?"

"About 19 months." Faye blinked.

"Superman is an absolute Arsehole." Conner smiled.

 **Well then, on to the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Min**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome, procrastination is a wonderful tool to stop writers block.**

 **I don't own Young Justice.**

 **Next few Chapters have been planed and are on their way.**

Mount Justice  
October 31, 19:50.

"Zatanna?" Faye watched as the young girl slipped into the hanger dressed in her usual outfit rather than the costume she had been wearing when she arrived at the mountain.

"Oh, hello Faye." Zatanna rubbed the back of her neck and glanced to one side.

"Weren't you supposed to be going to the party?" Faye leant against the wall.

"Well, you see, we were but I asked Artemis about M'gaan and Conner and she didn't know and I offered to go on patrol with her instead so…"

"Where?" Faye stood up again and wondered further into the hanger.

"Manhattan." Faye frowns.

"On All Hallows?" Zatanna flinches slightly.

"What's so special about All Hallows?" Artemis strode into the room, bow and quiver sling over her shoulder.

"The barriers are thinner, Zatanna, if you thing you can deal with it I will trust you but I want to know if you are sure." Zatanna blinked at the older teen.

"You trust me?"

"I think you know your limitations better than I do and between the two of you you're much more mature than the most of the team. If you think you can handle it I trust you. However if you have any doubt I will call your father." Zatanna flinched.

"I can handle a patrol." Faye smiled.

"If it's just a patrol can I come?" Zatanna and Artemis glanced at each other.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Artemis walked up to Faye and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You aren't just putting yourself at risk."

Faye frowned. "I want to go, if it's just patrol I can stay back, not get involved."

Zatanna glanced at Artemis. "If you really want to…" Faye smiled.

"Thank you guys. Oh this is so cool." Faye hugs Artemis and races over to Zatanna. "So how are we getting there?"

Manhattan  
October 31 19:57

With a flash of blue light three dark shapes zoomed out onto the street. "How do you know how to ride?" Zatanna's voice was warped slightly by the com in Faye's borrowed helmet.

"I used to race dirt bikes for fun, there's a great track just outside of Gotham, near the Wayne's place." Faye followed the two young heroes through the streets of Manhattan.

"The Wayne's?" Artemis fought the urge to glance at Faye.

"Yeah, the guy's ward would come out and race with us on occasion, no idea how an eleven year old was so good but he always won." Faye smiled at the memory.

"Guys, mugging on the left." Zatanna interrupted the other two.

Artemis brings her bow out in front of her and losses two arrows. Zatanna mutters something and they fly by, leaving the victim as bewildered as the criminals. "So, Superboy and Miss Martian?" Zatanna lets her bike fall back behind Artemis as the other girl speeds ahead.

"I don't want to talk about it." The teen takes out two men robbing an ATM.

"Do you think Wally has worked it out yet?" Faye smiles as Artemis laughs suddenly.

"I get to tell him." The girl crows.

"On the left again." Zatanna and Artemis slow their bikes and hop off. Faye directs hers into an alley nearby and settles in too wait.

"There were easier ways to do that you know" Zatanna's voice comes back over Faye's com.

"They had it coming, no harm done."

"So, is this what patrols are normally like or…" Faye lets her voice trail off as a man drops down in front of the other two. "Guys?" Zatanna and Artemis's bike exploded and the two were thrown back.

"No indeed, Harm is not done, much Harm left to do." The man walked towards the two heroes and Faye slid further back into the alley.

"Guys?! What do I do?!" Faye called over her com. Artemis and Zatanna started to rise.

"The its' cannot escape Harm."

"Escaping is not on the menu." Artemis raises he bow.

"Zatanna! Tell me what to do!" Faye whisper screams over her com.

"Keep out of sight."

"It's Arrows do not impress." The man continues to approach the two.

"Fine. Taeh taht sam drows." The man's sword starts to glow.

"Neither does It's magic. The Its' must do better or suffer Harm."

"We get it." Artemis calls out. "Your name is Harm."

"You're ridicules get up and rudimentary skills indicate instruction from Green Arrow and Zatara. Harm will study these two to learn methods for killing their mentors."

"Oh you did not just threaten my dad." Zatanna chuckles slightly. Faye gives up trying to understand Zatanna's spells and grabs her bike.

"It wants Harm's sword, very well." Harm throws his sword at Zatanna who flinches to the side.

Artemis starts running sideways. "Bid mistake Harmster." Faye glances down at the bike and then back up.

"What?" A girl dressed entirely in white is standing in the mouth of the alleyway. "Hey get back!" The girl ignores her and starts waving as another explosion makes Faye flinch.

"On second thought running." Faye hears Zatanna in stereo this time.

"Yeah to regroup." Artemis appears in the Alley. "Faye, come on." Grabbing Faye's arm Artemis urges her to follow and the two of them run down the alley. Zatanna casts a spell and sprints to catch up.

"Nice." Artemis calls to the girl when they she appears alongside them.

"Something I've been practising since Red Tornado." The two glance forward again.

"How did…?" Faye wonders as the girl in white appears around a corner.

"Wait, who's that?" Artemis calls to Faye.

"Do you care right now?" Zatanna cuts in.

"No." The three run around the corner. "Dead end, where'd she go?" A fire escape rattles down and the three glance up.

"How?" Faye wonders as Artemis pulls her over.

"Climb, now."

"I like her already." Zatanna smiles as Faye scrambles on to the first platform.

When they reach the roof Zatanna and Artemis run up to their guide and Faye leans forward, puffing.

"Thanks for the assist but who are you?" Zatanna asks. Ignoring the non-heroes struggle for the moment.

"Secret."

"That won't cut it, we need answers. Do you know Harm? Does he have a weakness?"

"Secret." The girl points to behind Faye who stumbles upright and forward, getting behind Zatanna.

"At least they make the hunt interesting." Faye stumbles further back.

"I should have stayed at the cave."

"Yeah, this might have been a bad idea." Artemis mutters back. "Just get out of here, well call when we can okay?"

"Right." Faye runs to the left and makes a leap to the next building, Artemis frowns at the sudden agility but turns back to Harm.

"His fast, I'll give him that."

Faye runs slipping down the fire escape on the next building and slipping back through the streets to where she had left her bike. Arriving she ignored the crowd gathered around the destruction of Artemis and Zatanna's bikes and hops on. Working her way through the streets away from the area where she expected Zatanna and Artemis to end up. "Huh, a magic store."

The bang of an explosion made Faye lose focus. The bike tilted left and Faye rolled. "Shit!"

The sound of fighting came from the other side of one of the latticed fences. "Oh, please don't tell me I was that wrong."

"Huh, Zatanna look."

"Hey Artemis." Faye waved.

"Shit Faye, how did you end up here?!" Artemis jumped the fence and walked over to the older girl.

"Well you see…" Faye turned to look at her bike. "Oh good, only a scratch."

"Faye!"

"Sorry!" The police pulled around the corner.

"Shit Zatanna?" With a muttered spell the three teens disappeared. "You are never coming on patrol again!"

Mount Justice.  
November 1, 02:43

"Is there a reason you took a pregnant civilian on an unauthorised patrol in Manhattan on All Hallows?" Batman growled at Artemis and Zatanna.

"We…" Zatanna flinched when Batman's eyes narrowed. "No, we're sorry."

"Hey, I asked to go." Faye stepped forward.

"And you are now restricted to the mountain until further notice." Batman turned to the two younger girls. "I want a full report by tomorrow night. You will both be off patrols for the next two weeks." Batman turned and swept from the cave. " **Batman 02"**

"So, how was your night?" Robin wondered into the room with a grin.

"Shut it Boy Wonder." Artemis growled at the boy storming out after the Dark Knight. **"Artemis B06"**

"Zatanna?" Robin turns to the girl.

"Goodnight Robin." Zatanna follows Artemis out of the Cave. **"Zatanna B07"**

"Faye?" Robin's eyes widen.

"Want to hear a ghost story?" The young woman smiles at the boy.

"Wait you found a ghost?"

"Well she found us actually, you see..."

The two wondered into the main rec room.

"So you spent the entire time running?"

"Yeah, if you want to hear more ask Zatanna. How was your night?" Robin flinches slightly.

"Okay."

"Robin?" Faye turns to the boy and crouches in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just, tired." Faye smiles softly.

"Why don't you head home and get some sleep. You can't think rationally on too little sleep." Robin smiles back.

"Goodnight Faye."

"Night Robin." Standing the older girl ruffles the boys hair and watches him head to the Zeta-tubes. **"Robin B01"**

"So Faye, I heard you went on a patrol?" Faye turned to face Wally.

"I didn't patrol so much as watch, how was the party?" Wally smiled.

"Well you see…"

 **Nothing too heavy this time, well the episode itself is pretty heavy.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Min**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well on to the next episode.**

 **I Don't own Young Justice.**

Mount Justice  
November 5, 19:40

"I can't believe he won't even let me go shopping." Faye muttered watching as the team unloaded the Bio-ship.

"It's not that bad." Artemis muttered from next to the girl carrying a crate of goods. "At least you don't have to help carry."

"Batman would let me help, it was Boy Scout that… Oh hey Zatanna."

"Glad you back Zatanna, does this mean your officially joining the team?"

"I don't know, Zatara is just so over protective. I just wish he would give me a little space." The crate fell to the ground and the two teens glanced up. "Dad!"

"Guys!" Faye called as the team faded away. The league members froze.

"Zatanna!"

"Batman what?" Faye called staring at the spot Artemis and Zatanna had been standing in seconds before.

"Not sure, Zatara?"

"If it was magic it would have been… I don't think any one villain would be strong enough too."

"I'll call the watch tower, Faye, head to the communications room and look online."

"Right." Faye ran I through the cave, heading towards the communications room and the Zeta-tube.

Finding the room empty Faye whimpered slightly. Shaking her head she turned to the holo-screen closest and pulled up as many social media sites as she could think of. Next were news websites and blogs.

"Faye?" Faye turned to face Batman.

"They all say the same thing, everywhere. Everybody over eighteen gone."

 **"Recognised Captain Marvel 15"**

"Alright guys I'm here to…your back, is it over? Where's the team?"

"Haven't you heard, every child in the world has disappeared…" Batman placed a hand on Zatara's shoulder.

"Zatara wait. Captain where have you been?"

"On a world without grownups. Holy moly, there are two worlds."

"Two dimensions, one for adults…"

"And one for kids."

"And you can travel between them?"

"I think I can I know I can. Shazam."

"His gone."

"He will be back, and we now have communication."

"Right, which means you can work out what's going on and …I can stay here."

"Open up the teams coms, send a repeating message. Link the teams and our coms when you get a response."

"And how do I do that?"

"Here…" Batman opened a new program and showed Faye a list of names. "Click any you want to link. This sets a message on repeat."

"Right, Captain!" Batman turned around and the planning began.

"Paging all team members, paging all team member paging all team members, this will totally get on my nerves." Faye set the message to repeat and opened the team's com channels.

"We're leaving. Stay in the cave."

"Not like I can do anything Bats, just go." Faye snarled back. The Bat-glare made her blink. "Sorry scared, if you don't fix this I lose them." Her hand drifted to her stomach.

"We will fix this." The Bat-glare softened. Batman turned and walked to the Zeta-tube.

 **"Batman 02, Zatara 11, Red Tornado 16, Captain Marvel 15"**

"I hope so."

Mount Justice  
November 7, 09:30

"Zatanna?" Faye knocks on the girl's door. "Can I come in?"

"Faye?" Faye smiles at the red eyed girl.

"I brought food. Can we talk?"

"Um, yeah." Zatanna nods and steps back.

Faye slips into Zatanna's room and places the tray of food on a box. "I'm not going to ask if you're okay, it's obvious you're not and no one expects you to be."

"I don't…"

"And you don't have to talk, listen. You're not the only one on the team to lose a parent."

"What?"

"Artemis never talks about her father, Robin is not Batman's biological son and Kadur hasn't mentioned his family once since I've met him."

"Really? Robin isn't… you know who Robin is?"

"I treated a stab wound, in checking for poison found a genetic marker that means Robin can't catch certain bug, the marker has to come from both parents and Batman has pox scars."

"So…"

"Robin calls the Batcave home, he lives with Batman who is not his father. He probably lost his father, if not both his parents."

"Is there a reason you're telling me this?"

"When you lose a parent you feel alone, particularly if their your only family." Faye smiles softly. "What I'm trying to say is you aren't alone, you have the team now."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you talk about this like you know. Who do you have?" Faye looks intently at the wall.

"Well, I …"

"Who did you lose?"

"My mum. She died two years ago, dad died when I was three so it was just us, then just me."

"How did up end up here."

"Evil scientists." Faye smiled at Zatanna. "I'll tell you the story some other time, eat, sleep and spend the night looking back. You can look forward in the morning." Standing Faye walks to the door, Zatanna reaches out to stop her.

"You have us."

"What?"

"The team, you have us." Zatanna smiled slightly. "None of us are alone. We have each other."

"Yeah, that's what a team is for." Robin stepped into the doorway. "I was going to bring food, but it seems Faye beat me to it. Glad you're feeling better Zee."

"Zee?" Faye raised an eyebrow.

"She needed a nickname Super-mum."

"That still isn't funny."

"Super-mum?" Zatanna was staring at Faye who set a hand on her belly.

"Evil scientist, another time. I have to go." Faye looked pale suddenly.

"My rooms two down, the doors open and the bathroom is right next to the bed."

"Thanks." Faye turns and sprints out the door.

"Super-mum?" Zatanna turns to Robin. "Evil scientist?"

"Cadmus impregnated her with Superman's kids."

"Wait, Faye's pregnant?" Robin blinked.

"We didn't tell you?"

"No!"

"Oh, well yeah, about four months now."

"What?!"

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Min**


	7. Chapter 7

**As an apology for the last chapter, sorry! Here is the next early.**

 **Now as I am silly and slightly absent minded, I haven't come up with names for the twins yet. As gender is revealed later boys and girls names are welcome. If nothing comes through I'll turn to a name generator.**

 **And we are off again**

 **I don't own Young Justice**

Mount Justice  
November 11, 13:00

"Zatanna, I'm pregnant not disabled, let me help!" Faye glared at the young teen. "M'gaan, tell her!"

"You should have told me how risky human pregnancies are Faye, shame on you for putting yourself at risk like that. Just sit down and let us take care of you." The Martian attempted to draw Faye away from the busy kitchen.

"There are pregnant women who work through till their third trimester, Police women who work that long. I am fine, let me help!" Faye resisted and pushed her way into the kitchen to look in the cupboard. "If I can't leave the cave I have to do something for him! Let me bake!"

"Faye, calm down." Conner added into the fight.

"I will be calm once you get them off my back!" Faye grabbed out the cocoa powder and brown sugar.

"Faye…" Conner reached forward and plucked the ingredients from her hands. "You can cook if you let us help."

"Fine, you can carry and do the mixing." Faye turned back to the cupboard. "I need flour, salt, vanilla, butter, eggs, chocolate chips, walnuts, what else…" Faye turned to the bench and pulled out measuring cups. "Can you get me a bowl?" M'gaan floated a mixing bowl over to the older girl.

"You won't put yourself at risk?" Zatanna questioned.

"I promise, not that you deserve it, you turned the aliens against me!" Faye mock frowned at the girl. "Traitor, using my poor, miss-informed friends." Zatanna laughed.

"I think you're the only one who can do that." Artemis leaned against the kitchen bench.

"Do what?" Faye started to crack the eggs, adding the sugar and vanilla into the mix she passed it to Conner. "Mix with human speed okay?" Conner nods.

"Make Zatanna laugh, Robin's jealous." Zatanna blushed slightly.

"He'll get over it, think I should spike the brownies?" Artemis folded over and cackled.

"No! Don't get the speedster high!"

"I wasn't going to use drugs, just chilli." Faye raised an eyebrow. "Where would I get pot?"

"God yes!"

"What's pot?" M'gaan tilted her head to one side.

"A recreational drug." Artemis attempted to explain.

"How could a drug be recreational?" The Martian frowned at the three human girls.

"A recreational drug is something like Tabaco, an addictive substance used for non-medicinal purposes, pot is like most recreational drugs illegal in most places. Though unlike most recreational drugs it can have medicinal purposes."

"What other drugs fall into the category?"

"Don't you go to high school? They should have covered this in health class or something."

"Batman gave us notes to get out of health class, said it wasn't important for us." M'gaan explained.

"Well then, recreational drugs have side effects, that's supposedly why their illegal but we can get to that later. Drugs fall into three categories, depressants, stimulants and psychotics." Faye took the bowl back from Conner and added more ingredients before handing it back. "Mix slower this time. Depressants are drugs like alcohol that slow down select bodily systems, they can make you feel relaxed or happy, some anti-depressants fall into this category, so does Tabaco and pot. Stimulants do the opposite, they activate or enhance the body's natural systems, steroids fit in here, along with a lot of other recreational drugs that activate select parts of the brain, causing feelings of euphoria, stimulation and so on. Psychotics act on the brain almost exclusively, things like hallucinogens they can change the way you perceive the world around you or manipulate emotions and so on. All three types can have severe long and short term side effects, including permanent brain damage. Drugs are not in themselves bad but they can make people do bad things." Faye took the bowl from Conner again and added the chocolate chips and walnuts. "Villain's like Bane, the Joker, Poison Ivy use drugs to kill, poison, or hurt people. Either on themselves or on either people. Can you get me a tray?" M'gaan once again floated the item to Faye. "And some chilli?" Faye placed the mix into the tray and dug around the centre. "What you guys do when you shut down drug operations helps keep some of the more dangerous drugs off the streets and out of the hands of people who would give the stuff to kids." The chilli went in the hole.

"So it would be bad if you were spiking the brownies with pot?"

"Kind of, pot is actually less destructive then Tabaco, but it can have really bad side effects on a mental level, so unless I knew that it wouldn't do any harm I wouldn't spike someone's food. And you should never give someone drugs without telling them what it is you're giving them. I see nothing wrong with taking drugs. I don't enjoy it but that doesn't mean others don't."

"You don't enjoy it? Doesn't that mean you tried?" Faye nods.

"With friends in a safe environment where I trusted the people around me to get help if something went wrong yes." Faye grinned. "It's why I won't blindly say 'don't take drugs.' I am not a hypocrite. If you want to try, come tell me and we can work something out. There is nothing wrong with experimentation if you know and accept the risks." Faye handed the tray of spiked brownies to Conner. "Can you put that in the oven? Then I need to discuss other things taught in health class with you, Zatanna, Artemis? You might want to stay, high schools have very poor standards for this kind of thing."

"I am out of here." Artemis headed towards the door.

"Conner? Could you please fetch Artemis back? We need to have a talk."

 **(This I won't rant on for now, if you want a lesson in sex education look up Sex+ on YouTube.)**

The team and several Leaguers stood in the caves main room waiting for the birthday boy to arrive.

 **"Kid Flash B03 Zeta-tubes now offline."**

"Happy Birthday!"

"Guy's you shouldn't have!"

"It wasn't like you weren't hinting or anything." Robin chuckled, in civvies for once.

"Hey, get over here!" Faye called from the couches. "The sooner you sit down the sooner there will be cake." Wally became a blur before appearing next to the pregnant teen.

"Well let's get this party started!" He rubbed his hands together. M'gaan arrived carrying all of the food, including Faye's spiked brownies.

"I made two cakes, and Faye made brownies." M'gaan brought the mentioned food to a rest infront of Wally.

"What are you guys going to eat?"

"There are cupcakes." Faye pointed to the small yellow and red sweets.

"Cool." Wally smiled up at M'gaan. "So what am I getting for my birthday from you sweetheart?"

M'gaan leaned down and kissed the speedster on his forehead. Wally deflated slightly. "Blow out the candles before you have cakes iced in wax." Faye shoved the boy slightly.

"Aren't you going to sing?" Wally pouted.

"Well if you insist." The Flash came forward and faced the rest of the team. "Happy birthday to you…"

"I refuse to participate in this." Faye whispered to Wally. Who smiled brightly.

"Don't I get a birthday kiss from you too?"

"Don't push your luck kid." The other stoped singing and Wally blew out the candles. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks everyone."

"Have a brownie." Faye passed the top brownie over, the one she had cut from the centre of the batch.

"Thanks…Whaa!" Wally jumped up and sped to the kitchen while Artemis and Faye howled with laughter.

"Happy birthday Wally!" Faye called out to the boy, clutching her stomach as it ached slightly.

"I hate you Faye!" Faye cracked up again.

Artemis wondered over to sit next to Wally some time later, whispering in his ear. Faye smiled softly at the two when Wally's face fell, looking over at M'gaan and Conner. Faye decided to call the boy later and talk about it. **"Team, report to the mission room. Polar stealth."** Batman's voice carried over the speakers. Faye sat up.

"Go on, I'll clean up." Faye waved to the others. The team who were in costume all touched various points on their costumes, those few in civvies headed for their rooms at a trot. Faye stood up and started grabbing plates, she had a lot of work set out for her.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Min**


	8. Chapter 8

**First off, I don't own Young Justice.**

 **Second thank you to AwesomeJellyBean for your very nice reviews, most of what was in that drug lecture came from my own High School education. We had a great Sex-ed program and yet I still learnt just as much from other places as I did in that class. Health Class was one of my favorites that year.**

 **Next to the Guest, Gender Neutral names are fine too, and while I agree with you that determining gender on the basis of genitalia is wrong I am also of the opinion that gender itself is a flawed system and should be largely ignored. A person's personality should not be categorized in such a way that it make them doubt themselves, in the form of gender or stereotypes. In this, to me, all people are just people, there is no male/female unless we are talking a physical form and that is just a role in the reproductive cycle and has nothing to do with who a person is and how they should act. It is as such okay to give a historically 'male' name to a female child and the reverse. However my views are not shared by society at large and this is not a forum for expressing my views. That would be propaganda. As such in this story I will gender the children. For that is what would be done in Young Justice and I strive to keep this as true to the original story as possible. I also acknowledge that your review was not a flame, but the expression of your own opinion in regards to my story.**

 **Now, I really should shut up and get to the story.**

 **Alright here we go**

Mount Justice  
November 25, 10:25

"Faye, you don't need to help this time, we can handle it."

"You're kicking me out of the kitchen?" Faye froze slightly and glanced at M'gaan.

"You're getting bigger and I'm worried about how much work you're doing, you always end up cleaning up when we get called out for a mission and…" M'gaan glanced at Conner who stepped towards Faye.

"I'm only four and a half months in, I can still help!" Faye stood up strait and glared slightly.

"We want to take care of you." Zatanna had joined in.

"Plenty of pregnant women still help in the kitchen, some do more!" Faye frowned.

"But they don't live with Heroes." Robin wondered into the kitchen. "We are an obstinate bunch."

"Then help me Robin!" Faye turned to the boy.

"Conner, could you…?" M'gaan sighed. Faye turned slightly to look at the two and Conner took another step forward.

"Conner, don't you dare…" Faye stepped back slightly.

"M'gaan is right." Conner reached forward and picked Faye up. Carrying the struggling teen to the couches. "Sit. Stay."

"I am not a dog!" Faye crossed her arms and pouted.

Hall of Justice  
December 30, 09:16

Faye watched the team gather around the TV as the induction ceremony began.

"I'm glad they didn't kick billy out…and I love the fact that there's a ten year old on the team." Wally crunched on his apple.

"There is?" Rocket glanced at Wally.

"Ow" Faye smiled as Robin elbowed the red head.

"Way to keep a secret genius"

"Hey she's on the team now right." The three turned back to the TV.

" **Superman is now handing out official League membership cards. Stating with Doctor Fate, the atom, Plastic Man and Icon."**

"I can't believe they have membership cards." Faye shook her head.

"You know I was the one that convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place, I should be out the celebrating with him not hidden away in here." Rocket wards. Faye stood up to talk to the girl but Aqualad beat her too it.

"Welcome to our world." Rocket looked the Atlantian up and down.

"Well I suppose there's an upside too."

"Good luck with that." Faye whispered, coming up next to the black girl.

"Who are you anyway?"

 **"Green Arrow welcomes his former protage, speedy, now Red Arrow onto the team."**

"Way to go Roy."

"At last he has his wish."

"The first of us to make it."

"No one will call him a sidekick anymore."

"Wait since when is being a sidekick a bad thing? You sidekicks were my inspiration."

"Well about six months ago…" Robin's wrist computer beeped.

"Do I have to stay here?" Faye wined, flopping back onto one of the couches.

"Yes, your five months pregnant. And Batman still has you grounded to League sites only."

"Fine, go, have fun without me."

"I'll bring you back something."

"Don't bother, I'll just annoy one of the leaguers for some food or something."

"See you later Supermum."

"Still not funny Robin…Ohf" Faye clutched her stomach. "Kicking is new, super-strength wonderful."

"Faye are you alright?" Aqualad walked over.

"Yes, go, I'll bother Batman about it or something. Babies kick."

"But with super-strength they could hurt you or each other."

"And you can't do anything, go. If you feel bad send a message to Bats about it." Aqualad nods and looks at Robin.

"Done, now we need to go."

"Team." The teens left and Faye let herself fall sideways.

"God that hurt, kick forwards alright guys? Do not want you hitting my bladder like that."

"Though I thought she would at least stick around." Faye sat up.

"Hey, you must be Icon, and Bats? Are we prepared for super-strength? Because they've started kicking and it hurts."

"Let me see." Faye pulled up her shirt slightly and bared her stomach to the Dark Knight.

"Give me a minute." Batman walked over to the zeta-tube.

"And you are?" Icon was frowning.

"Faye, or as Robin says, Supermum. As a result of evil scientists and other things I am five months pregnant with Superman's kids." Faye smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Kids?"

"Twins, hey Bats, what did you bring me?" Faye turned to look at Batman.

"Trace amounts of Kryptonite, don't open the container, keep it away from Superboy and Boy Scout."

"But isn't that bad for them?"

"Not at this level, it will just weaken them, stop them from killing you."

"Right, wear it constantly and use it on Boy Scout only if he is being really stubborn?"

"Acceptable."

"Cool, team should have a head start by now, the alert was about Cheshire."

"You're still grounded. You will be moved to the watchtower under constant supervision at Seven months."

"Eight."

"Constant supervision from now until the move."

"Fine."

"Eight." Batman nods and turns to the other Leaguers. Red Arrow turned to Faye.

"Did you just barter with Batman?" Faye smiled.

"Yes, yes I did."

 **Short I know, sorry, this was just the most sensible place to stop. In other news the story is progessing faster than I thought it would. Baby's are set to arrive in the next couple of Chapters. If I can't think of anything else to put in between.**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **Min**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Young Justice.**

 **And in response to the follow up, yeah sex isn't binary but that had very little to do with my point, sex should have nothing to do with personality, and not only is the gender system flawed it should not exist at all.**

 **Thank you to any one who has reviewed at this point. Also thanks to every one that has followed/Favorited.**

 **Alright. And we are off.**

Mount Justice  
December 30, 15:45

"Tell me if this sounds familiar, you hacked league systems, disobeyed protocol and endangered your lives and your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons proving Warden Strange runs Bel Reve as a cover for criminal activity. Well done. And then there's this, Biotechnology integrated with some form of nano-circuitry."

"Though I am unfamiliar with this species the bio component is clearly not of earth."

"We'll take it to the watchtower for further study." Batman and Red Tornado head to the Zeta tube.

Rocket floated over to Icon.

"Congratulations on the league thing, sorry I ran out."

"Yes well we both seem to have found teams that suit us."

Black canary reached for Icon's shoulder.

"We should go, don't want to miss the League's induction party." Icon nods at Canary and the two walk of.

 **"Black Canary 13, Icon 20"**

"You realise we were set up."

"Yes, Cheshire and Riddler were tipped and ready for us."

"Not the mole thing again."

"Mole thing, again?"

"We had intel that there was a traitor on the team." Superboy stepped forward.

"Mainly Artemis, M'gaan or me." Superboy turned and stalked towards the hallway.

"It is more complicated than that. But your recent behaviour does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed… Superboy." Aqualad turned to face Conner who had stopped suddenly. Conner turned to face the team.

"There is something I need to do, something I need to tell you. Last month on thanksgiving I went back to Cadmus, found a few things out, when I was cloned only half the DNA was Superman's the other half was Human, that's why I don't have will never have full Kryptonian powers."

"You sure you sure seemed to have them today." Robin jocked.

"I've been using these, shields, they supress my human DNA, I get the flight the heat vision but I think I also get angry, well angrier. I'm sorry." Conner rubbed one arm.

"Where did you get those?" Aqualad took a step forward.

"From my human father, Lex Luther."

"Lex Luther is your dad!?" Robin almost squawked.

"He summoned me to Santa Prisca."

"Ah, Listen, Superboy isn't the only one suffering from bad DNA." Artemis turned to the holo-computer. "My mother is Huntress, an ex con. The rest of my family isn't even ex. My father is Sportsmaster, and his sending my sister, to Cheshire to fly me to Santa Prisca too." Artemis looked down.

"That's why…" Wally took a step forward.

"I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out..."

"I knew, Hey I'm a detective. It doesn't matter, you're not your family, your one of us." Robin shrugged.

"So who's next?" Wally trows his arm over Artemis's shoulder.

"I am." M'gaan looks down.

"I swear I was kidding."

"Queen Bee has been blackmailing me, she wants me in Santa Prisca too."

"Blackmailing, how?" Aqualad stepped back towards M'gaan.

"She knows my true from."

"Bald M'gaan? Who cares?!" Robin throws up his arms.

"No." M'gaan pales and grows.

"Wow."

 _'I realised you would never accept me if you saw what I really am.'_

"M'gaan did we really seem so shallow."

 _'I couldn't take the chance. Being a White Martian among the green on Mars I could face that from…'_

"From me." Conner walked over to M'gaan and took her hands. The two stared at each other.

"Okay, was I supposed to hear this or should I forget the last few minutes." Faye stepped forwards, closer to the group.

"Faye!" Robin jumped slightly.

"Hey, I'm, ah, supposed to be under constant watch from now on. At least one of the twins had supper-strength and kicking is an issue." Faye shrugged and headed forwards.

"So if we run a sting mission, who's going to stay with Faye?" Aqualad frowns. Faye turned to Robin.

"Got any allies I can hang with for the night?" Robin smirked.

"Maybe, I'm going to call Agent A."

"But shouldn't you ask Batman first?" Robin smirk grew.

"Once shouldn't be an issue."

Mount Justice  
December 31, 05:16

"That's correct, the mole was Red Arrow." Faye slipped into the main room after the team. Agent A had slipped away when the team had returned.

"Roy." Robin flinched.

"No way." Wally took a step forward.

"Batman that cannot be. He was green arrows protégé we have all known him for years…" Aqualad reached out to Batman.

"Unfortunately the Roy Harper we have all know for the last three years is another project Cadmus clone." Red Tornado looked up at the team.

"We have learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick, the clone was preprogramed with a drive to join the Justice League, which is why he was so angry over any delays to his ambition and why he refused to join the team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor and his subconscious programing drove him to become League worthy, so he struck out on his own as red arrow. When he was finally admitted his secondary programing kicked in and he attempted to betray the league to Vandal Savage, fortunately I had already deduced that red arrow was a clone we were prepared" Batman was using the holo-computer for visual evidence.

"Savage was subdued but red arrow escaped he is now a fugitive armed and dangerous." Red Tornado looked back at the keypad in front of him.

"If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus." Superboy muttered.

"What happened to the real Roy?" Aqualad stepped forward.

"We don't know he isn't at Cadmus we have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead." Batman let his hands fall behind his cape.

"The clone Roy, the team will find him." Aqualad half turned to the team.

"Negative red arrow is a member of the Justice League now leave him to us." Batman put a hand to his ear. "I'm needed on the watch tower Tornado stay with the kids." With a swish of his cape Batman strode to the zeta-tube.

 **"Recognised Batman 02."**

 _'Clone or no clone red arrow is one of us we will go after him.'_ Faye glanced at Aqualad, surprised she was included in the link. Tornado stepped up behind Aqualad.

 _'Tornado.'_

 _'What happened to him?'_

Robin stepped up to the android and started his wrist computer. _'His totally powered down, all functions off line.'_

Zatanna raised her hand to her forehead. _'Guys I'm sensing a low level mystic force at play I don't if it caused his shut down but to think about it I was getting the same mystic buzz of batman.'_

Robin looked up. _'Batman he called us kids he never does that.'_

Wally crouched next to Robin and took something from Red's hand. _'Look one of those bio-tech chips we confiscated of Cheshire.'_

Aqualad turned to the team. _'Something is not right, Robin, Zatanna, Kid Flash, Rocket see if you can get tornado back online the rest with me to find ro... Red Arrow.'_ Aqualad, Artemis, M'gaan and

Robin looked back at his computer. _'The problem is hardware not software but where do we start.'_

Zatanna looked up. "I have a thought." Robin smiled.

07:16

"Download in progress." The four team members stood around the two offline androids.

"So Tornado built this android to party." Faye glanced at Rocket.

"Well not how he'd put it but yeah more or less." Zatanna shrugged.

 **"Recognised Black Canary 13."**

"Hey guys wanted to check in see how you're handling the… what are you doing to Red?" Canary raised her hands defensively.

"It's not how it looks." Wally put his own hands up.

"It looks like your downloading his conciseness into a new body." Canary stepped forward.

"Okay so it's pretty much exactly how it looks but…" Wally looked down as Red in John Smith's body sat up.

"Team get out of the cave now." Canary frowned and opened her mouth. Her canary cry tore Red apart and blew the team and Faye back. Faye cried out and let herself float to the ground.

"Faye?!"Robin called as he stood up from behind Red's slab.

"Explanations later please!" Faye called back as she floated further away from the fight. Robin leaped at Canary who through the boy. A beeping distracted the hero who glanced down to find a small bomb on her shoulder. Rocket placed Canary in a force field as the Bomb exploded into knock out gas. Canary coughed and slumped to the side of the field.

"Black canary attacked us."

"Black canary is the least of our problems, we must abandon the cave." Robin helped Red sit up.

"What about Faye?" Kid Flash looked up at the floating girl who let herself touch down on the ground once more.

"Keep out of sight, they won't consider her a threat, she should be safe for now." Red pointed to the Super-cycle. Robin and Rocket walked over to sphere. "We need to go."

"Got it, head to the bedrooms, use a spare and…go now." Robin jumped into the Cycle the rest of the team followed. Faye ran into the hallway and out of sight, slipping into a spare bedroom.

 **"Recognised Icon 20, Doctor Fate 17, Captain Marvel 15."** Faye slipped into the room's cupboard. Faye heard footsteps, the doors opening then closing. Then nothing. **"Recognised Icon 20, Doctor Fate 17, Captain Marvel 15."** Faye slipped out from the cupboard and into the communications room.

23:59

Faye turned to look at the Holo-screen, the team's coms were still active but nothing was coming through, M'gaan had to be using a telepathic link. Faye sighed and looked down at the ground, letting herself hover slightly had made the hours of waiting easier she hadn't practiced in years. But she still couldn't control anything but her altitude. Frowning Faye reached out her hand and attempted to pull herself closer to the wall. A boom sounded behind her and Faye let her self drop. Spinning around Faye spotted a portal thing and the two me stepping off it. The taller of the two looked old, at least to Faye who had been stuck away from society for the past seven months, he had a three old scars crossing his face. The other man was young, more of a teen than a man, black hair, pointy nose and beady eyes caught Faye's attention. He was almost pretty, in a creepy way.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Faye took a few steps backwards, heading toward the Holo-screen and her contact with the team.

"Klarion, if you would." The older of the two turned away from Faye and stepped back towards the portal.

"What…?" Faye gasped as red light streamed from the teen's palms and surrounded her. Forming a giant hand the light lifted the girl up and brought her towards the portal. "No. let me down!" Faye tried lifting the boy up, but couldn't focus. The hand brought her to the older man who grabbed Faye's neck. Pressing down he waved at Klarion who let the magic holding the girl fade. The girl dropped. Savage caught the girls arm and lifted her into his own.

"So, why are we collecting a pregnant girl?" Klarion waved in Faye's direction.

"The child will be a valuable resource." Savage replied, stepping back into the portal.

"Whatever" Klarion shrugged and stepped in after the man. The Portal disappeared with a second boom.

 **And this is why the last Chapter was so short. Not so sure how far Faye's powers will go but they play a role later on so there.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Min**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Young Justice.**

Watchtower  
January 1, 04:08

"Batman?" Robin slipped into place next to his father.

"Yes?" Batman glanced down, smiling slightly.

"We need to talk about Faye, when we were attacked they went for her too and she floated out of the way, we left her at Mount Justice without asking, we didn't have time but she might be, well different too." Robin glanced up at Batman who was now frowning.

"Call her, get her to come up to the watch tower. Use my authorisation." Robin nods and pulls out his com.

"Robing paging the cave, Faye are you there?" Robin stood still for a moment then frowned. "Faye are you there? Come in Faye?" Robin turned to Batman. "She might be asleep."

"Go check." Batman turned away from the boy and walked further into the watchtower. "Bring her up." Robin turned towards the Zeta-tubes and the cave.

" **Robin B01"** Robin stepped out of the Zeta-tube and jogged into the team's base.

"Faye? Are you around?" Robin pulled up the bases security footage and flicked his way through the cameras. "Faye? Please respond." Robing pulled up the footage of the past few hours and set it on rewind. When the portal appeared in the main room and Savage and Klarion appeared to walk backwards out of it Robin swore. Spotting Faye in Savages arms Robin reached for his com again. "Batman? Faye isn't here, I checked the cameras and Savage took her."

Unknown, Metropolis  
January 3, 04:30

Faye stumbled out of the building and into the street, looking around she pulled the too big shirt back onto her shoulders and walked left, towards the large globe resting on one of the many skyscrapers in the city. As she disappeared further down the street crashes could be heard from inside the building. Yelling and cries of pain drifted into the street. Faye slipped around a corner and disappeared into the dark city.

Daily Planet, Metropolis  
January 3, 04:59

"Why is there a Zeta-tube on top of the Daily Planet?" Artemis turned to Robin who shrugged and glanced at Superman.

"Tallest building around, the ability to fly." Robin pointed to the ground. "Great view."

"Robin, Artemis, please." Aqualad turned to Superman. "You said you had a possible location?"

"Yes, a building about six blocks from here with lead shielding and soundproofing on every wall. The building is part of Lexcorp and it was empty until a few days ago." Superman turned to face the streets. "I would…" He drifted off, both him and Superboy straitened suddenly.

"Faye." Superboy muttered before grabbing Robin and Artemis. Superman grabbed Zatanna and Aqualad. Miss Martian floated herself and Kid Flash after the two Kryptonians who jumped down onto the street and raced over to a slumped shape on the other side of the road.

"Faye!" Artemis shouted as they reached the girl. Faye lifter her head slightly and smiled.

"Took you long enough." Faye's head dropped back onto the side walk with a thud and Superman lifted the unconscious girl up.

"Meet me at the watchtower." Superman turned and flew back to the Zeta-tube, leaving the team to find their own way back.

Watchtower  
January 3, 08:45

"Well, the most positive part of this is that the babies are fine." Black Canary stepped out of the Medbay to face the team and Superman. Superman sighed slightly and stood up strait. "Faye is going to make a full recovery, it will just take time. There was never any risk of death, but without the ability to use drugs they must have resorted to force to get her to co-operate." The team flinched away. "In other news, the twins are looking healthy and in four months we will have a bouncing baby boy and a bubbly baby girl."

"Can we see her?" Robin stepped forward.

"Later, first I need to discuss something with her." Batman walked through the team and entered the Medbay. The door shut behind him.

"What has him in a mood?" Wally asked, glancing at Robin.

"The lab we were looking for? Everything was damaged, like it had all been dropped from the ceiling."

"And Faye was floating." Wally frowned. "Why didn't she tell us before?"

"I don't know, that's probably what Batman wants to find out." Robin glanced at the door.

"Faye."

"Batman, you want to me to explain?" Batman nods and looms over Faye's bed.

"Right, well I can float." Faye demonstrated, rising several inches of the bed. "It started when I hit around fourteen, for the next three years I hid it from my mother but practiced. Tried to make other things float to, then she died and I stopped trying. I couldn't do anything but defy gravity, just go up and down, unless I was moving when I tried, then I continued in that direction." Faye glanced to the side. "It's useless so there wasn't much point in sharing."

"The Lab?" Faye winced.

"They were coming at me with a needle, I just pushed and everything started floating. I wanted it all out of the way so I could escape and so it was." Faye looked at Batman again.

"So you don't know what you're doing."

"No."

"Well you seem to be able to control gravity."

"What?"

"I'd presume that's why they wanted you in the first place. Conner can't fly so find somebody who could and use their DNA instead of Luther's." Batman pulled up a screen on his wrist computer. Faye watched as her cousin floated above the ground for the other lab techs, showing off.

"That idiot." Faye leaned back. "So what now?"

"You get better, once you are up to it, training. You can become a Hero or not. But the League will be watching."

"And I can only keep the kids if I don't go bad?" Batman didn't move. "Right, do you think the team would want a paediatrician? I need to finish school first but that will only take a few months."

"Ask, for now rest. You won't be back on your feet for about a month."

"Great. Can I talk to the team?"

"I'll send them in." Batman turned to the door and let it slide open. Wally and Artemis tumbled into the room. Batman stepped over the two and into the hallway.

"Hey guys, want to come in?" Faye smiled at the two teens.

"Um, sorry?" Wally stood up and offered Artemis a hand.

"Are you okay?" Artemis accepted the hand to Faye's surprise and pulled Wally over to Faye's bed.

"On the mend really. Are the others coming in as well?" The rest of the team, including Rocket slipped into the room. "Hey, um I guess you want that explanation?"

"We do." Aqualad crossed his arms and stood at the end of the bed.

"Well according to Batman I can control gravity." Faye reached out to Superboy and the team stepped back when he started floating slightly. "Not very good yet, need to work on that. But I'm sorry for hiding it from you, I thought it was a parlour trick or something."

"So not a parlour trick." Robin breathed as Faye set Superboy down again. Faye smiled at him.

"So I discovered." Faye looked at the rest of the team. "So are we okay?"

"I have no problem with you." Rocket leaned against a wall. "We only met last week."

"Week?" Faye frowned. "What's the date?"

"The third." M'gaan stepped up.

"I lost two days, shit."

"What happened?"

"Some guy with three scars" Faye moved her hand across her face to demonstrate. "And a teen in a black suit. If it's the third, I missed my birthday too."

"Savage and Klarion, when we defeated the League they must have gone to the mountain."

"You fought the League? And won?" Faye glanced at the team. "Cool."

"It wasn't really them." Robin scratched the back of his neck. "But thanks."

"So what now?" Artemis looked at Faye, then at the team.

"Well once I get better, which won't happen until the twins are born really, do you want a paediatrician?" Faye glanced sideways at Aqualad.

The team glanced at each other, frowns were exchanged, Robin glared and then they were all looking at Faye. "Yes, that could work well."

"Also, since we already know at least one of them has super-strength, want to babysit?" Faye smirked at the team. "I could use a group of super-powered teens to watch them."

Artemis grins, Wally groans and the rest of the team smile. "Yes, we would be happy to help." Aqualad holds out a hand. "Welcome to the team."

"Hang on, there's a ten year old in the League and now an adult on the team?" Rocket frowned.

"I'm only twenty!" Faye cried out. "I'm not that old!" Robin cackled.

 **Don't really like this one, oh well.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Min**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Young Justice.**

Mount Justice  
February 7, 08:00

Faye watched as Robin placed a series of metal balls on the ground. "So I have to lift these?"

"Not quite." Robin stepped back and moved to stand next to Faye. "First lift just one, then two. We can work from there."

"Right." Faye stared intently at the balls. Frowning she pushed the same way she had at the lab.

 _Faye watched as the doctors moved around the room. She wasn't tied up but they had twisted her knees and she couldn't stand._

Faye froze. Shaking her head she stared at the balls again. Choosing to focus on the one in the middle she thought instead of the first time she floated.

 _Faye was standing in her room, she couldn't reach the book her mother had left on the top shelf of her bookcase and she wanted to read the next chapter. Mum had left for work and the neighbor that was supposed to be watching her was asleep in the living room. The woman was mean, not violent or anything but she ignored Faye. Faye was staring at the book. If only she could reach it. Faye focused, thinking maybe if she thought hard enough she would grow or something. Faye glared. The book was closer than it used to be. Faye blinked and hit the floor, slipping to the floor with a soft thump Faye blinked again. Looking at the floor Faye glared at it. She lifted slightly. Faye smiled._

Faye smiled softly again and pushed. All the balls floated slightly, so did Robin and the boxes in the corner of the room. Faye was now the only thing not floating in the room. Faye blinked and everything dropped. The boxes shattered and the balls rolled around the room. Robin Dropped into a crouch.

"Well that didn't work." Robin smiled. "Guess we need to work on individual control rather than anything else."

"Sorry." Faye glanced at the boy next to her.

"How did you lift Conner?" Faye blinked.

"I..." Faye glanced at the closest of the metal balls and imagined flicking a switch. The ball hovered about five feet of the ground.

"Right, that is more like it." Robin glanced at another ball. "Can you loft that with out letting the other one fall?" Faye glanced at the ball Robin was pointing too. Frowning Faye flicked another switch, leaving the first switched on. "Cool." The second ball was floating. "Next try attracting them to each other."

"I'm not sure..." Robin smirked.

"If you can make things float your not just switching off gravity, your manipulating it." Faye blinked. He was right.

What she was doing was making the ball attracted to the ceiling rather than the floor, then manipulating the attraction to be balanced so that the ball hung in mid air. Thinking of it this way helped her fiddle with the attraction of the two balls. They floated towards each other, Faye was making sure that the attraction was lessened the closer they got.

"Good." Robin smiled. "Now, lets play catch." Picking up another ball Robin looked at the two floating balls. "I want you to make this ball." Robin held up his hand. "Orbit the other two." Faye narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Go." Robin through the ball and Faye made the first ball pull on the new one. It took effort to get he balance right and Robin had to through a dozen more balls before Faye could get one to orbit the first two balls. With the next few it took less time, with in an hour Faye had six balls rotating around the center two. She was manipulating the attraction on all of them individually, those further out had be more attracted than those further in. The balls also had to be attracted to each other to factor out air resistance. The Balls in the middle were wobbling slightly from the pull of the orbiting satellites. "Does the sun do that?" Robin was pointing to the middle balls.

"Wobble?"

"Yeah."

"Yes." Faye smiled. "The orbiting satellites attract the object their orbiting, this makes it wobble. It's part of how they look for planets orbiting other starts, watching the way the light changes." Faye nodded to the balls. "Can I stop? I'm getting a headache."

"Sure." Robin pulled out a cloth bag. "If you can put them in here it would make it easier." Faye let the first ball fall out of orbit and glanced at the bag. Letting the ball go when it slipped in Faye moved to the next. When the last of the balls had been put away Faye glanced at Robin.

"How long were we working?"

"Five hours."

"What?" Faye blinked. "I'm hungry."

"Lets go eat." Robin smiled. "You get to work with Batman tomorrow.

"Shit."

Mount Justice  
March 4, 01:54

Faye shifted slightly, sitting up with a gasp Faye let her hand fall to her belly. Faye sighed, smiling she looked down.

 _Faye woke up slowly, there were voices, frowning slightly she tried to sit up. Faye stilled when she found her hands tied to something. They were hanging slightly above the floor, her legs appeared to be free to move. Pulling down on the thing holding her arms Faye sat up and blinked to bring the world into focus. She was in a Lab again. Faye glanced down. Someone had put her in one of the opened back gowns they use in hospitals. Glancing behind her Faye deduced she was against the back wall of the room, someone had rigged a see through plastic curtain between her and the rest of the room. "She's awake." Faye glanced at the man who called out above the other noise. The room turned to look at her._

 _"We can't do anything until the tests come back, ignore her." The room turned away again and Faye pulled her self back against the wall._

Faye shook her head and sat up. She needed a drink.

 _Faye watched as one of the guards brought over a bowl. Another had given her something to drink earlier. The bowl was placed on the outside of the curtain and the guard slipped through. The man didn't speak as he grabbed her leg and pulled. Faye slipped onto her back. The man took her thigh and calf, holding one hand still he twisted the other. Faye screamed as her knee moved in a way it wasn't supposed to. The man let the leg fall and moved to the other one. Repeating the process. Faye didn't scream this time. Biting her lip she glared at the doctor who had been talking to the guard earlier. The guard let her other leg fall and untied her hands. securing the robe to her upper arm he brought the side of his hand down on her opposite shoulder. Faye cried out and hunched over. The guards stood up and brought the food within Faye's reach. Stepping out again he left._

Faye stumbled into the hallway. Heading to the kitchen she tried to clear her mind.

 _The guards were back and the doctor was carrying a needle in one hand. There had never been more than one guard around her at a time. Faye glared at the doctor. Something in her head shifted and Faye pushed. The doctor started floating slightly, then the guards, then everything and everyone was floating, Faye pushed again and they hit the ceiling. Faye ignored the burning in her shoulder and pulled at the rope around her arm. Getting it lose Faye floated her self to a standing position. Faye ignored the guards shouting from the roof and pushed herself to the door using the walls and hesitantly her own feet. Her ankles were fine but her knees hurt. Getting through she found her self in a hall way, on one side was a cupboard. Pushing against the door and floating over Faye opened the door and found clothes. Pulling out a shirt and pair of sweets she pulled of the gown. Faye continued to ignore her shoulder as she floated through the hallways, attempting to work out how to walk without putting to much wait on her knees. The result was a slow shuffle that involved floating a millimeter of the ground and using her ankles to shift forward. Faye saw light, moving towards the door Faye found her self out side. She pulled the shirt tighter on and glanced around._

Faye stepped into the kitchen and up to the tap. She pulled a glass down and let the water run into it. Taking a long gulp Faye leaned back on the counter. Letting her head fall back slightly Faye stared at the ceiling. Setting the empty glass on the counter Faye walked to the couches. Settling down Faye flopped to one side and closed her eyes. She needed sleep.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Min**


	12. Chapter 12

**So there was a suggestion in the comments about a similar story from _Glarinetta_ (woman pregnant with Superman's DNA) without OC's, this is an interesting idea, I however don't know enough about other DC character's yet to write it but maybe in the future. I also have a week with nothing to do coming up (time between exams ending and my flight home) with nothing to do, so I might watch a few things or find a few comics and start looking into the idea more. Not that this story will slow down a whole lot. I still have a bit I'm editing now. What do you think?**

 **I don't own Young Justice**

Mount Justice  
April 8, 07:00

Faye sat on the coaches watching Superboy and M'gaan cuddle. Robin was out on Bat family business and Artemis had gone to meet up with her mother. Wally had gone with her to Faye's surprise. The two of them worked shockingly well after months of petty arguments. Zatanna was practicing with Doctor Fate and Aqualad was visiting Atlantis. Rocket was out with Icon patrolling. Wally and Artemis were supposed to make it back for lunch and the others had begged off. Not that Faye had told them why she had asked if they would be around.

Slipping on to her side Faye winced. "Faye are you alright?" M'gaan floated over to the older girl.

"Yeah, their kicking again." Faye smiled. "Want to feel?" M'gaan frowned.

"How would I feel…?" Faye grabbed M'gaan's hand and placed it on her rotund stomach. "Oh." M'gaan smiled and turned to Superboy. "Conner come feel." Conner glanced at Faye who smiled.

"They're your family too." Conner walked over and placed one large hand to Faye's belly. Both twins kicked the hand. "And they seem to know it." Conner smiled. "So how have you and Sups been doing?"

"Better, you?" Faye frowned.

"Controlling arsehole, I sent Batman after him last time and haven't heard since."

"He still wants full custody?" Robin frowned from the doorway.

"Yeah, you want to feel too?" Robin's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Ah, well I…" Faye smiled.

"Get over here." Robin slumped and shuffled over to the three. "Feel." Robin placed a hand next to Superboy's.

"They're really strong." Robin frowned up at Faye. "Are you?"

"No, after a few days they became less active. I've been using it only when I start having problems." Robin's frown grew.

"So this is without…"

"Shit." Faye curled up slightly. Conner frowned.

"Stop." The kicking stoped. Faye glanced at Conner.

"How?" Conner shrugged and lifted his hand. "You are now Uncle Conner, and you will babysit." Conner smiled.

"Uncle Conner?" Faye nods.

"Since Sups is still Daddy Boy Scout, you get to be Uncle Conner." Robin frowned.

"He still hasn't told you?" Faye rolled her eyes.

"Nope."

"Clark Kent." Conner spat. Then frowned again. "So you haven't met his parents?"

"No, and the reporter?"

"Yeah, I'm taking you to meet the Kent's." Conner reached for Faye's arm.

"Sorry, too late now." Faye sat up again and glanced at a clock. "Need to start packing."

"Why?" M'gaan was frowning again.

"Bat's wants me at the Watchtower for the rest of the pregnancy." Faye heaved herself upright. "Want to help me pack?"

"Yes!" M'gaan flew down the hallway. Conner reached out and took one of Faye's arms.

"Thanks Conner."

12:00

Wally and Artemis sat down at the table joining Conner, Robin, M'gaan and Faye. "Well dig in." Faye waved to the Pizza's covering the wooden surface.

"Did you really make all of these?" Wally had wide eyes.

"With help." Faye smiled. "Want the recipe?"

"Yes!" Faye laughed and grabbed her first slice.

"So why all the fanfare?" Artemis frowned slightly.

"I'm moving to the watchtower for a while. Thought I would make you lunch before I left. Say thank you and all that." Faye took a bite and grinned.

"You're what?" Wally had food halfway to his mouth.

"Moving to the watchtower to be under constant observation of people with medical training." Faye waved to the Zeta-tubes. "Batman is being paranoid."

"So when?"

"In about half an hour." Faye took another slice. "Guys eat." The team members took a slice and dug in slightly reluctantly. The surprised looks on their faces made Faye grin. "They are a little odd aren't they?" Faye smiled at the variety of pizzas. Pumpkin and goat's cheese, Broccoli and blue cheese, beetroot, feta and walnuts. **(There all really good, though try the beetroot with lemon juice.)**

12:30

"Well, off I go." Faye smiled at the team. She held her stomach with one hand.

"You look like your smuggling a basketball." Wally zoomed to stand in front of the pregnant woman.

"Wally!" Faye swang her hand at the red head who zoomed away again.

"Why are you going to the tower again?" Faye glanced at M'gann.

"I made a deal with Bats, at eight months I move to the watchtower." Faye looked at her extended belly.

"Faye." Batman called from the zeta-tube.

"Got to go. Come visit?" Faye smiled and waved to the team.

"If we can get clearance." Artemis glares slightly at Batman.

"I'll bug him until you do." Faye stepped into the zeta-tube. See you!"

 **"Recognised Batman 02, Authorised Guest Faye Robbins A06"**

"Now that the hormonal pregnant lady is gone." Wally sped over to Artemis. "Want to go out babe?"

"Wally!" Artemis swang her hand at the speedster. She managed to hit him.

"Babe!"

Watchtower  
April 30, 23:58

Faye groaned and stood up, pacing the medbay. "Why are you in here?" Faye growled at Superman.

"It's my right to be…"

"Get out, you have no right." Faye growled, Batman stepped forward.

"Clark, now may not be the best time."

Black Canary took a step towards Faye. "How are you feeling?" Faye glared.

"Don't even…" Faye crumpled.

"Faye!" Canary pulled the young woman upright and towards the bed. "Lie down."

"Oh god." Faye let her self drop to the bed. "How much longer!" Canary frowned and checked the holo-screen displaying Faye's vitals.

"Minutes." Canary muttered and turned to the men in the room. "If you don't want to see the next bit get out. Clark leave." Superman glowered but left. Batman stepped forward and snapped on a pair of surgical gloves.

"You need help." The Bat walked up to Faye and pulled the white gown up over her stomach.

"Bats can stay." Faye gasped and reached out for something. Batman handed over a metal rod. "Don't want to know where you pulled that from…" Faye's back arched. "Shit!" Her and turned white as she gripped the rod.

"You can start pushing." Canary called.

Faye made a groaning shout. "Once more." Batman rubbed Faye's belly. Faye screamed. Another voice joined her.

"One." Canary lifted the first of the twins up and Batman held out a towel. The child was rubbed down and handed gently to Faye, two cords appeared and were tied off. A knife was used next. Canary lent back down at the end of the bed. "Push." Faye cried out. "Good, again." Another scream. "One more." A groan. "Good." A second, higher cry. Canary stood, Batman held out another towel. "Almost done." Canary leant back down and Batman handed over the second child. The two calmed down, clutching each other on their mothers breast. The earlier process was repeated.

"Names?" The Dark Knight brushed Faye's hair back off her forehead.

"Colin Gerad and Kendra Eir Clark."

Faye groaned. "You can relax now." Canary stood up. "If you don't mind?" Canary held out her hands. Faye passed Colin to her and held out Kendra to Batman. Once the two newborns were weighed, and measured they were handed back. Setting the two up to feed Faye sighed.

"Can I sleep now?" Faye looked at Batman.

"Yes, sleep." The Dark Knight smiled.

Watchtower  
May 1 04:25

"Can I go in yet?" Batman glared at Clark.

"No, not until Faye wakes up." Clark winces.

"I've been doing something wrong haven't I?" Batman sighs and lowers his cowl.

"Yes you have. Faye is not who you think she is. She will not give them up." Bruce leaned back. "Talk to her, she won't just turn you away, raising them is not something she can do by herself."

"It was wrong of me to try and take over then?"

"Very. She is their mother."

"Yes but she didn't want to be."

"That does not mean she won't care for them as if she had. Their names are Colin Gerad and Kendra Eir Kent." Clark glanced sharply at Bruce. "She doesn't want to shut you out. But she won't give up her rights to be there."

"So what do I do?" Clark let his head drop to his hands.

"Apologise, take her to meet the Kent's." Clark blinked.

"Ma and Pa?"

"They deserve to meet their grandchildren."

"I hadn't thought to." Clark stood up. "Thanks Bruce."

"Just take it slow, she won't trust you."

"Sure." Clark flew down the corridor and to the zeta-tube.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Min**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Young Justice**

 **If you want a continuation of what happens at the end of this chapter tell me, that way it will happen now rather than in a flash back later.**

Watchtower  
May 2 10:00

"Faye!" Robin slipped into the medbay.

"Robin!" Faye looked up. "Conner, M'gaan, Artemis, Wally, where's Aqualad and Rocket?"

"They had other stuff to do. So you feeling better?" Faye smiled.

"Yeah, not allowed out yet, but better. Conner, could you go over there and bring the basket back?" Faye pointed to a metal crib. Conner walked over and stopped. In the crib were the twins, one had the same black hair as both Conner and Clark, the other had dark rich brown hair.

"Conner what…?" Robin next to Conner.

"If there's two of you, you can just bring both them over."

"But how?" Robin glanced back at Faye while Conner slipped his hands under the larger of the two twins. Supporting his head, Conner lifted the newborn up. "When did you learn...?"

"Cadmus." Conner muttered and turned to face the team. Walking over to Faye, Conner held out the boy.

"Conner meet Colin." Robin picked up the other child, imitating Conner. The baby girl opened her mouth and screamed. "Robin bring Kendra over here."

"It seems they like you." Robin joked to Conner as he handed Kendra to Faye.

"So far they like me, Conner, Batman, Canary and Flash."

"Batman?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"He's a good father, isn't he Robin?" Faye smiled at the boy.

"Yeah." Robin smiled softly. "Bats is good with kids."

"What about Superman?" Artemis frowned at Faye.

"They neither like nor dislike him so far." Faye shrugged. "I think Bats got through to him though. He's stopped talking about custody and started discussing living arrangements."

"Have you come to an agreement?" Aqualad slipped into the room.

"Aqualad! No, not yet, so far just that home will be Metropolis. Whether we live with him or somewhere else is up for debate."

"Call me Kaldur. Robin?"

"There's a place next to a current zeta-tube, not the best part of town but not the worst by a long way." Robin brought an image up on his wrist computer. "We can go have a look when you're allowed out."

"How far from Clark's? And the Daily Planet?"

"About the same distance from each, within a one minute flight for the big guy."

"If he agrees." Faye shrugged. "Sounds good."

"I emailed the real-estate agent, used your address."

"Hacker." Faye smiled.

Mount Justice  
August 8, 10:00

 **"Faye Robbins A06, Colin Kent A07, Kendra Kent A08, Superman 01"**

"Hey!" Wally races up to Faye. "You can visit now?" Faye laughed and the brunette baby in her arms blew bubbles at the speedster, her blue eyes shining. "Who's this?"

"Kendra meet Wally, she thinks your Barry."

Wally glanced at Faye. "He told you?" Faye smiled.

"They all did, once I was allowed to roam the tower Bats Okayed it." More of the team wondered into the room.

"You know who Bats is?" Wally whined.

"I guessed. The rest I was told, Clark, you can pass Colin to Conner and head off." Clark nods and passes the green eyed baby boy to Conner.

"I'll come pick you all up at four?"

"That's fine, go tell them we're coming."

"You're not arguing anymore?" Conner glanced at Faye.

 **"Superman 01"**

"No, we came to an agreement, he has full involvement and when they get older weekends, I get weekdays and deal with everyday things." Faye smiled down at Kendra. "His too busy to do anymore."

"Faye!" M'gaan, Artemis and Robin race into the room.

"Hey! You ready babysit a pair of Kryptonians?" Faye smiled and let M'gaan take Kendra.

"Sure, we can watch the twins."

"Good luck." Faye smiled as Kendra floated out of M'gaans arms and back into Faye's. "Apparently Kryptonian's fly before they walk. Colin can't fly yet, but he's stronger. Until he learns how to control it, only people with greater than human durability can hold him." Faye nods to Conner and Wally. "Those two should be fine, so should Kaldur. M'gaan and Robin can hold Kendra, you two have fast enough reflexes. Artemis should be fine too." Faye passed Kendra back to M'gaan.

"Rocket?"

"She's not around today is she? Conner? What do you think?"

"She's not around, don't know if she could deal with either." Conner shrugs and shifts Colin.

"Well, I have to go take my exams, I should be back in about three hours." Faye smiled at the team. "If they are not in perfect health when I get back I will sic Batman on you."

"Right perfect health." Wally saluted.

"Hmm, Robin can you…?" Faye waved at the zeta-tube.

"Sure, Gotham University right?"

"Yes, damn Bats."

"So this is a placement exam?" Robin finished entering co-ordinates and stepped back.

"Yep, they want to check to see if I can slide in with the other third years or not." With a nod to the team and a wave to the two babies Faye stepped into the zeta-tube.

 **"Faye Robbins A06"**

"So, now what?" Wally turned to look at the rest of the team.

"What do three month old babies do?" Artemis glanced at the little girl in M'gaan's arms.

"Not much." Robin headed back into the common room.

"Hey!" Kendra was once again floating. This time over to Conner and her brother.

"Well, normal three month olds don't do much."

12:00

 **"Faye Robbins A06"**

"Faye!" Artemis sprinted into the large chamber. "Help!" Faye took one look at the flustered girl and raced into the common room. The room was chaos, Conner was slumped in a corner, his forehead turning purple, Wally was whimpering from behind the couch, Kaldur was attempting to help M'gaan out of a burning kitchen, both were sweating heavily. Robin was missing but streams of Romani came from the ceiling. Zatanna was standing in the centre of the room chanting at a small sleeping form. Faye stopped and stared. A second small form floated from the ceiling and down to the wide eyed mother. Kendra blew bubbles at the bewildered woman as she set herself down in her mother's arms. Faye started rocking slightly, Kendra closed her eyes and slipped into sleep.

"Oh thank god." Robin slipped from the ceiling. "I am never doing that again." The Boy Wonder was shaking slightly.

"What happened?" Faye whispered, walking over to Zatanna who glanced at her and stoped chanting. "Thanks." Faye whispered and picked up her second child. Settling the two Faye sat on a tattered couch and looked at the team.

"How do you keep them contained?" Robin was putting out the fire in the kitchen and Superboy was groaning.

"I am 'super-mum'." Faye giggled softly.

"That is not funny!" Robin growled back.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Colin has heat vision." Conner sat up and looked over at Faye and his siblings/nephews he wasn't quite sure which.

"Really?" Faye pulled out a note book and ticked a box. "Right, heat vision, super-strength and invulnerability."

"You're making a list?" M'gaan stumbled over to look. "So Colin had those three and Kendra has the ability to fly, gravity manipulation and super senses."

"So far, we're still filling the list in, and expecting more, Conner has strength, invulnerability, senses, x-ray vision, and so on."

"So what they get is a genetic lottery?"

"I'm thinking of it like eye colour. You inherit the potential for more than one eye colour however the dominate genes are what you actual get, plus you need both the genes for the colour and the activator." Faye nodded to Conner. "So Conner has the genetic potential for all of Superman's abilities, but the activator is missing."

"So Conner could have children with heat vision?"

"Yes, if the mother carried a gene that could act as an activator that is entirely possible. Just like two parents with blue/green eyes can have a child with brown."

"Weird." Robin shrugged. "So you're still working out what the kids can do?"

"Yes, we know that they could develop both their father and my powers, we just don't know which. And they aren't identical so they will get a different set each."

"So you got back early." Robin started shifting the ruined furniture over into a corner.

"Finished early." Faye shrugged and moved to sit on the one intact couch. "Did you need to feed them?"

"Yeah." Artemis pointed to the two empty bottles half melted in the kitchen. "We changed them too, it was after that that things got a little out of control."

"You did fine." Faye pulled out her phone and pulled up some photos. "Better then the League."

The photo's showed distressed League members in various rooms on the watchtower in various states of destruction. The meeting room had been turned upside down by Green Arrow and Black Canary, one of the bedrooms was a mess with a wet Flash standing in the middle. Hawkman was missing several feathers in the cinema and Aquaman was floating asleep in a drenched poolroom. The Babies asleep on his chest. The last few photos showed Batman in various rooms calming, changing and feeding the two. "Batman really is good with kids." Artemis muttered as another shot of a relaxed Batman with a twin each arm watching Wonder Woman search for the missing twins.

"He raised Robin from eight right? And then there's the other kid." Faye shrugged.

"What other kid?" Wally frowned and glanced at Robin. Robin just shrugged.

'Well, now that the monsters are asleep, what do you kids want to do?" Faye smiled at the team, settling the two slumbering babies on the couch.

16:00

 **"Superman 01"**

"Are you guys…" Clark stopped and stared at what was left of the common room. "Faye?!"

"Yeah?" Faye slipped into the room carrying the two babies in her arms. Both now awake and aware of their surroundings but quite content to stay where they were.

"What happened?" Clark was staring at the blackened kitchen.

"New power to add to the list, beyond that, nothing much. The kids did reasonably well, no injuries and only a few tears." Faye smirked. "They even managed food and changing time before the little ones went off on them."

"You're going to hold that against me aren't you?"

"Yep, but let's go meet your parents."

"Where are the kids?"

"In bed, I fed them and they were zonked, so early nights all round."

"How did you get a bunch of teenagers in bed by four?"

"Left them to baby sit for two hours." Faye smiled. "Come on, dinner was a six thirty right?"

"Yeah, right." Clark waved Faye forwards and the two of them walked over to the zeta-tube. As they disappeared the cave remained silent.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Min**

 **P.S. As weird and unlikely as it is two people with blue/green eyes can have a child with brown. Though for brown eyed parents to have a blue/green eyed child is more common. Got to love genetics.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the delay my last exam is tomorrow so more time after that.**

 **I don't own young justice.**

Metropolis  
August 10, 09:00

"You really don't need to do this." Faye turned to look at Conner and M'gaan. "Clark has the day off and he was planning on taking them back to the Kent's."

"The League had a distress call, Clark is with them and we agreed to take them instead." Conner picked up a sleepy Colin.

"Well then, thank Clark for telling me." Faye scowled at the window. The globe on top of the Daily planet was visible from the third story apartment.

"He said he was sorry." M'gaan picked up the basket containing Kendra.

"He always does." Faye sighed. "Well I have to go but I will come pick them up around five?" Faye turned to look at the two teens. "You two are staying the night at the farm?"

"Yeah." Conner nods and heads for the door.

"Conner, the bag?" Faye holds out a large duffle.

"Right." The two teens head out the door and into the street. Faye shakes her head and turns to get her own stuff. Locking the front door and heading for a nearby side street Faye slips into a zeta-tube.

 **"Faye Robbins A06"**

"Why am I in the Bat-cave?" Faye turned to look at the Bat-computer.

"We needed to talk." Batman sat back in his chair.

"I have classes in twenty, as long as it's fast." Faye step further into the cave.

"Your zeta-tube access."

"Right." Faye let herself stroll to the bat.

"You currently have codes for the tubes near your apartment and the university. All League sites you need an escort for. If you're going to become the team's doctor you need more than that." Batman pointed to the screen. There was a map of America with blue lights across the country.

"So, you expect me to remember all of those?"

"No, here." Batman handed Faye a bracelet. "It will give you the co-ordinates for any site." Batman tapped the bottom of the plate. A holo-keyboard appeared. "Type in the city and it will give you a list of options." He typed in Gotham and the plate turned black. White writing flashed up, Batman swipe the word away and another popped up. "Tap the site you want." Batman tapped on the word.

 **"Gotham University."** A blue light shone from the bracelet.

"Hold this up to the screen and the zeta-tube will take you there. It will only work for you and the team." Batman held the bracelet out. "You remember the code for the Watchtower?"

"Yes." Faye took the bracelet and slipped it on.

"It isn't included, you have to type the code manually." Batman turned back to the computer.

"Thanks." Faye turned back to the Zeta-tube and stepped inside.

 **"Gotham University, Faye Robbins A06"** Faye found herself in an alley near the university campus.

"Right." With a nod Faye swung her bad further onto her shoulder and stepped into the street.

Metropolis  
November 18, 13:26 2014

Faye glanced at her phone as the small device began to ring.

"Yes?...What?...I'm on my way…I can check but if you couldn't get in contact he's probably turned his phone off…of course, I will be there in about ten minutes." Hanging up Faye grabbed her com. "Faye calling Superman, priority blue. Clark I just got a call from the pre-school…If your busy then you don't have to come but this would be easier if you were there…they don't like me Clark, to them I'm some teenager that slept with an older man and got pregnant…I know that but they don't…pick me up on your way through…see you in five." Faye slipped her com out of her ear and into her pocket. Her next task was to grab her bag and check that she was properly dressed. Slipping into a new top Faye stepped out of the door and down the stairs.

"Faye." Faye glanced at her neighbour as the elderly man pulled his mail out of his box. "You've got something." He pointed to her own box, three across.

"Thanks Mr. Gregory." Grabbing her own key Faye whipped open the door and pulled out the letter. Closing the ox and pulling out the key Faye turned to the door again.

"You're reporter is outside." Mr. Gregory scowled at her.

"His not my reporter." Faye smiled and opened the door. "See you around Mr. Gregory."

"Faye." Clark stepped forward.

"Come on." The two started walking. The Pre-school was only a four minute walk from the apartment. Faye slipped the mail into her bag and glanced at Clark.

"Can you tell what's going on?" Clark tilted his head.

"No, it sounds normal."

"As long as no-body is screaming bloody murder." Faye started to trot.

As the pair reached the school a woman waved to them. "You got in contact with him?" The woman refused to look at Clark.

"Yes Mrs. Hanson, I got in contact. Now can you tell me what happened?" Faye let Mrs. Hanson lead her into the school office. Colin and Kendra were sitting outside the teacher's lounge.

"Mum!" Kendra moved to stand and Colin grabbed her arm.

"Hey little bird, strong man." Faye smiled t the kids. The smile fell when Colin flinched slightly at the nickname.

"Miss Robbins, if you would?" Mrs. Hanson held open the door.

"Coming." Faye glanced at the two toddlers and stepped into the lounge.

"Miss Robbins, Mr. Kent." Colin and Kendra's teacher was sitting at a desk. "If you would take a seat we need to discuss your children's behaviour." Faye and Clark sat opposite the stern looking man.

"Is something wrong Mr. Kroger?" Clark was glaring slightly.

"Your children are telling lies to the other students." Mr. Kroger looked down at a piece of paper. "When another student pulled them up on the lie, they insisted and the boy got upset. The boy is being punished for his own actions in this but your son's reaction was in appropriate and the fact that the two of them were telling lies in the first place is unacceptable." The man looked at the pair.

"What was the lie?" Faye raised an eyebrow.

"That they had spent the weekend in Gotham with Richard Grayson, and Bruce Wayne."

"They did." Faye smiled. "I am currently acting as Dick's doctor and Clark is friends with Bruce, I took the two of them with me when I went to give Dick a monthly check-up and Dick babysat while Bruce and I talked about the boy's health. He recently broke his wrist." Faye glanced at Clark. "Clark was busy, the kids normally spend the weekend with him."

"So that's why Bruce was pissed at me." Clark mussed.

"So you're telling me that you and your children spent the weekend in Gotham with a millionaire?"

"Yes, now about the other problem?"

"I… right well the other boy grabbed Kendra and Colin punched him in response. I would assume he believed the boy was attempting to hurt her."

"Is the boy okay?" Faye was frowning again.

"Yes, he will have a bruise but Colin only hit the boy's forearm, I think to get him to release Kendra."

"Hmm." Faye glanced at Clark who was wide eyed. Faye smirked. "Could we get the kids in here to tell their side of the story?"

"Yes, sure." Mr. Kroger waved to Mrs. Hanson.

"Mum!" Kendra ran into the room and leapt into Faye's lap.

"Hello little bird." Faye kissed Kendra's forehead and set the girl back on the ground. "Now do you have anything you want to add to Mr. Kroger's story?" Kendra nods.

"Well, Joe didn't grab my arm he grabbed my hair and it made me cry out and Colin told him to let go and he didn't and Colin said he would get in trouble and Joe said he wouldn't because we were liars and nobody believed liars and then Colin got mad and…." Kendra glanced at her brother.

"Colin?" Faye glanced at the boy who was standing off to one side.

"He hurt her and he wouldn't listen and I got mad and I'm sorry." Colin stared fixedly at the floor.

"Colin, can you come here?" Faye glanced from Clark to Kendra and the man nods and picks her up. Colin glances and Faye who smiles slightly.

"You're not mad?" Faye shakes her head.

"I'm not happy, but I'm not mad." Colin raced his mother and jumped at her. Catching the child with a grunt Faye looked at Mr. Kroger. "Can I take them home?"

"Yes, the two will have to be given warnings but this is the first time they've had a problem." Mr. Kroger frowned. "And Joe has had several complaints from both parent and students."

"Thank you." Faye stood up, carrying Colin with her. "We will make sure this doesn't happen again, and that they learn when to give." Faye smiled at the boy in her arms. "Sometimes people won't believe you no matter if you are telling the truth." Colin pushed his head into his mother's neck and nodded. "Clark?" The man stood with Kendra sitting on one forearm.

"We can take them home."

"Can you stay for an hour or two?"

"Not sure." The man glanced at the teachers.

"Well you can check when we get there." Clark nods and the two head out, carrying the two children.

Once on the streets Faye shifts her bag slightly. "Do you want me to take that?" Clark waves his spare hand at the bag. Faye holds it out to the man of steel with a smile.

"The're getting bigger by the day."

"I know." Clark frowned down at Kendra. "I don't see them for a week and they grow and inch." Faye laughed.

 **Right then, now you can click away if you want this is a rant with little relevance to the story.**

 **So a few guest reviewers have been leaving flames (which I have moderated, there is no point forcing anyone else to read them.) Now I have nothing against criticism however blatant insults are not criticism, they are a form of bullying. It is okay if you do not share my views or do not like my story but targeting one aspect and degrading the rest of the story based on that one aspect is silly. Yes I may be changing a cannon character slightly but I am doing it to further develop other characters. If you have a problem with the way I am portraying certain characters then I am fine with you saying so but please try to be polite. If you have a problem with one aspect of my story then say what aspect you have a problem with, what is making you upset and I will endeavor not to make the same mistake in future chapters or stories. Fanfiction is a forum for sharing and improving, improving means being told where you have gone wrong and fixing it. So I repeat if you have a problem with my writing then tell me and I will try to fix it. The more detailed you are the better chance I have.**

 **Thank you for reading I apologize for the rant.**

 **Min**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Young Justice or any DC character**

 **Okay so this is as far as I have written but today is my last exam... well that worked out well.**

 **Long chapter in exchange for slightly longer wait next time. But we are now into season two so team fluff and all that. Plus five/six year old twins and an absent father what wonders I have to play with...**

Mount Justice  
January 1, 18:00 2016

"Clark, the fact that they have had no problems at pre-school beyond the one incident means that sending them to public school shouldn't be such a big deal…and there is nothing wrong with being worried, it took us a week to convince them they couldn't go flying with you last time…We don't have to send them to some private school…Look, it doesn't seem fair on them to make this decision without giving them some choice. Get some information on the school you want and we can let them choose…Right, when do you want me to pick them up?" Faye glanced up as Nightwing slowly approached Lagoon Boy. "Okay, see you then." Faye slipped her phone into her pocket. Faye watched the boy's spar. Pulling out a note book Faye flipped to La'gaan's page and read through the note's again.

Once The computer declared La'gaan's defeat Faye looked up.

"Neptune's beard you did it to me again, I don't care how many years you trained as robin and then nightwing, one of these days your mine chum."

"I don't doubt it lagoon boy."

"Well that's all swell La'gaan, but you have a check-up. Now."

"But Doc…"

 **"Recognised, Superboy B04 Miss Martian B05, Bumblebee B17 Beast Boy B19 Robin B20 Blue Beetle B22."**

Mal slipped into the room.

"Slow down Beautiful, I want to tell you what's on for tonight." Bumblebee slipped past her boyfriend.

"Oh sorry Mal, I can't, I'm already late for a lab session with Doctor Palmer, Raincheck Baby Okay?"

Mal sighed. "Raincheck, sure."

La'gaan walked up to M'gaan. "Welcome Home Angelfish."

Faye glared at the Atlantian. "La'gaan!"

"Thank you La'gaan." M'gaan leaned into to La'gaan.

Conner stormed past. "I'm hitting the showers."

"You're after La'gaan Conner!" Faye glanced at the boy she loved like a little brother.

"Whatever." Faye sighed and glared at M'gaan and La'gaan.

"Now that sounds like a plan, you know for you el mano." Blue Beatle and Beast Boy were still standing in the room.

"Clayface is safely back in his Arkham cell." Robin started his report to Nightwing.

"Good work." Nightwing smiled slightly at his younger brother.

"I didn't do much, I just…"

 **"Emergency alert. The United Nations headquarters is under attack."** Captain Atom appeared on the holo-screen.

"Beta's only two blocks away." Mal looked at Nightwing.

"Captain Atom the team's Beta squad is in the vicinity, ETA 3 minutes." Nightwing looked up at the current leader of the Justice League.

Faye turned to leave the room with a sigh. "I'll prep the med bay. La'gaan, check-up. Now!"

"But Doc…" La'gaan hugged M'gaan tighter.

"Now!"

Nightwing glared at the scaled boy. "La'gaan, go."

"Fine." La'gaan kissed M'gaan again and headed for the corridor.

"Thanks Nightwing." Faye smiled at the tall teen.

"You bringing the kid's over this weekend?"

"No, Clark is taking them to the Kent's tomorrow morning and I'm heading around to do the check up's on both you and Robin." Faye smirked. "Can't use them to get out of it this time."

"Shit." Robin takes a step back. Faye smiles and heads for the corridor.

"See you tomorrow!"

"God damn it why?" Robin whines to Nightwing.

"After I spent a week with a broken wrist before it nearly got me killed Faye demanded weekly check-ups for all patrolling team members." Nightwing shrugs. "I must admit, knowing when a strain is worse than it seems is nice." Robin frowned.

"When? She's being doing this for…"

"Two weeks before Jason."

"Oh."

Nightwing turned to the holo-screen. Go get cleaned up. There isn't anything in the works, you can head home."

"I'm sorry…"

"Go little bird." Robin looked at Nightwing for a little longer before heading out of the room.

Faye slipped of her plastic glove and smiled at la'gaan. "Done, go see M'gaan."

"Thanks Doc." La'gaan slipped to the door.

"Remember the rules."

"No heavy sparing for three days, yeah I know."

"Good, maybe this time you will listen and actually heal."

"There was a mission…"

"You jumped of a building after I told you not to strain your ankle, you deserved to be in a cast longer than a week."

"Sorry doc." La'gaan rubbed the back of his head.

"Go." Faye turned to finish putting away the tools she used to treat Atlantians.

"See you around." La'gaan slipped from the room. Faye put the last of the tools away and turned to the door.

"Conner?" The door swings open. "You ready?" Conner sits down and nods. Faye pulls out the black case on the shelf and opens the top. Pulling out the scanner Faye points it at the teen.

"How are they?"

"Good, heading to the Kent's for the weekend, you should head out to." Conner nods and watches Faye slip the scanner back in the case and shut the lid. "All good, but not in a good way."

"No change?"

"Nothing. You're still not visually aging and yet you are." Faye sighed. Her shoulders dropped and she sat next to Conner. "You're going to look like a teenager and have the heart of an adult at this point." Faye looked up as Conner slung his arm over her shoulders. "You have to look after yourself, good diet, exercise, don't smoke or drink or…"

"I will." Conner smiled at the young woman.

"They'll need their Uncle Conner. They won't listen to me. Not forever."

"I'll look after them."

"I know, I just worry. They already want to help him. Their five, they shouldn't want to fight villains at five."

"Colin will protect Kendra, and Kendra will look out for Colin."

"Yeah, but I still worry."

"You're their mother." Faye smiled suddenly.

"And I'm your big sister." Conner started.

"Really?"

"Yep." Faye slipped off the bed and turned to face the young adult in a teen's body. "So little bro. You up to looking after the trouble twins?"

Conner smiles. "Yeah."

Mount Justice  
January 3, 17:04

"See, see, the big alien the phony Secretary Sang and pulls out the little alien. Oh I know what you're saying folks good old G. Gordon's lost it, what is this the eighth billion time his run that clip but that's because I'm trying to wake you up! Turn and look at the person next to you my friends how can you be sure that he or she is even human when is the justice league going to find a way to scan for these aliens who exactly are they trying to protect. Okay sure sup and mm seem to be on the side of the angels but that's two aliens in the good column and two in the bad let see if we can get some answers."

"Thanks Gordon this is Kat Grant at the hall of Justice, I'm going to try and get a statement from the two newest members of the league Zatanna and Rocket."

"No comment."

"Miss Grant? I've told you the league will issue a statement soon." The door was shut in the reporters face.

"Did you see that folks? That was league public liaison officer Catherine Cobert literally stone walling CBS's own Kat Grant. What's the league hiding? We know it provides safe haven for a Kryptonian and a Martian but what if that's not all. What if the Amazon's came from outer space or the Atlantians? How do we really know Flash isn't an alien or Hawkman or Icon. What are they keeping from the real earthlings? Like us." Faye sighed and reached for the remote.

"I don't see why you watch that." Faye looked at Clark.

"Know your enemy and all that, plus they generally know when something's going on, which tells me when I need to start worrying about the team." Faye switched the TV of and stood up. "We all ready to go?"

"Ma's helping the kids pack." Faye glanced at the stairs.

"Right." With a nod Faye picked up her purse and turned to Clark. "Thanks for letting me come pick them up."

"Thanks for letting me bring them out this weekend, and suggesting Conner visit. Ma was happy to see them together."

"He's good with them" Faye glanced at the stairs again and smiled. "Hey little bird, strong man. Ready to go?" Kendra floated down to Faye. Colin hefted the bags higher and stoped down to his parents.

"Yep." Kendra grinned. "Is dad eating dinner with us?"

"Maybe…" Faye slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out her communicator. "Yes?"

"Faye, team's on a mission tonight, can you be on standby at the Cave?"

"Yeah, I'll even cook."

"Shit do you have the twin's tonight?"

"Yeah, no big, they will be happy to spend the night there."

"Alright, see you soon."

"See you."

Faye looked at Clark. "Sound like you're going to be busy." The man had his own com in.

"Yeah, sorry Ken, not tonight."

"Okay." Kendra nods and let's herself float over to Clark. "See you soon?"

"As soon as I can come over."

"Night."

"Night." Colin let the bags fall and hugged Clarks leg for a moment.

"Good night you two." Clark hands Kendra to Faye and picks up Colin. Giving the boy a hug he sets him down again. "Be good for the team, and listen to your mother."

Colin and Kendra smile as their father fly's out the door. "Clark?" Mrs. Kent steps off the stairs.

"He had league business." Faye smiles at the older woman. "Can Mr. Kent drop us off at the tube?"

Ma Kent smiles. "Call him Pa dear."

"Maybe." Faye smiles at the older woman.

 _"Ma, Pa this is Faye Robbins." Clark waved the young woman forwards. Faye stepped up, she still held the twins._

 _"Well hello dear, these must be Colin and Kendra." Mrs. Kent smiled kindly at the young woman. "Come in." Mr. Kent was staring stonily at Faye. He had barely glanced at the twins._

 _"It's good to meet you Mrs. Kent, Mr. Kent." Faye shrunk in on herself slightly._

 _"You ever had grandparents kid?" Faye blinked and Mr. Kent._

 _"No sir."_

 _"Call me Pa then, won't do for the little ones to misunderstand." Mr. Kent turned to walk back into the house. "Come on then kid, son why is she carrying all the weight?"_

 _"Sorry Pa." Clark took Colin from Faye. "Come on." Faye took hesitant steps into the house._

 _"So Faye, what do you do?" Mrs. Kent called from the kitchen, walking back into the hallway with a plate of cookies the woman smiled again._

 _"I'm studying Paediatrics." Faye glanced at Clark._

 _"So you're a doctor?"_

 _"Well not yet, but I will be." Faye shifter Kendra slightly._

 _"You must love children." Faye glanced at Mrs. Kent._

 _"I do." Faye followed the family into the lounge room and sat next to Clark._

 _"Well that's good." Mrs. Kent held out the plate. "Here."_

 _"Thanks." Faye took a cookie and nibbled on the edge. "It's good."_

 _"I'll give you the recipe." Faye watched the Kent's interact with the son, Mrs. Kent fawned over the twins and Mr. Kent would smile slightly whenever he glanced at the two of them._

 _"We should be heading back." Clark stood up, glancing Faye._

 _"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Kent."_

 _"You will have to come back soon dear." Mr. Kent nodded and glanced at Faye._

 _"Your family now."_

 _"I…Thank you." Faye smiled slightly and glanced at Clark. "It's nice to have family again."_

 _"So they don't have any other grandparents?" Faye shook her head. "Then we're your parents now too, we seem to be collecting children." Mrs. Kent glared slightly at Clark who blushed._

Mr. Kent came down the stairs snapping Faye out of the memory. "So I hear you need a lift?"

"Yeah, thanks." Mr. Kent waved his hand.

"Come on then." The man picked up the kids bags and walked to the door, Faye followed taking Colin's hand. "Least I can do considering he left you."

"He was needed."

"Doesn't mean he couldn't have dropped you at the tube. Leaving his ageing father to pick up his slack." Faye grins.

"If you say so Mr. Kent." Mr. Kent glared. "Pa then." Mr. Kent harrumphed. "Thanks Pa." He blushed looking away.

"Nothing to it."

"If you say so Pa." Kendra copied. Faye laughed and kissed her daughters head.

 **Thanks for reading and your positive reviews**

 **Min**


	16. Chapter 16

Mount Justice  
January 4, 20:00

"It's all hands on deck." Faye and the twins slipped past the team and down the hall heading for her bedroom. "The league and the team will…" Faye slipped into her room after the two four year olds and shut the door.

"Mum?" Kendra watched as Faye took the first bag from Colin.

"Yes sweetheart?" Faye opened the bag and started moving clothes around.

"Is the team going on a mission with dad?"

"They are working with the league yes but they won't be with Clark or Uncle Bruce." Faye smiled at Colin. "Do you want a bath tonight?" Colin shook his head and sat on one of the two small beds in the room.

"Can I not take a bath?" Kendra widened her eyes.

"You need a bath remember the rule?"

"At least every second day?"

"Yep, skedaddle." Faye pulled out the kids PJs and handed the red set to Kendra.

"Can you wash my hair?" Kendra was moving towards the bathroom and Colin was starting to strip.

"Yes, do you two want a story or to hang out in the med bay?"

"Med bay." Colin slipped on his top.

"Little Bird?"

"Med bay."

"You both have to be asleep before nine."

"Okay." Kendra started stripping.

"Strong man?"

"Okay." Faye smiled at the two.

"You are so very good to me."

"Is that why you love us?" Faye blinked at her serious looking son.

"No, I loved you before you were so very well behaved, I would love you if you weren't so very well behaved and I will love you if you stop behaving." Faye lifted the boy up. Using her powers to help her lift the growing child.

"So you love us?"

"Always." Faye kissed the boys head and set him down. "Think you can go check on who's on cave duty today?" Colin nods and heads for the door. Faye slips into the bathroom and sets to work taming her daughter's hair.

23:24

 **"Faye? Gama's in over their heads."** Faye turned away from the screen showing the sleeping twins.

"Right, Mal? Who's on Gama?"

 **"Blue, La'gaan and Rob."**

"Shit, right any injury reports from Alpha or Beta?"

 **"None."**

"Good." Faye turned to the cupboards and pulled out two boxes. "Keep me updated."

 **"Right."**

Faye slipped the first box onto a desk and the second a bed. "Mum?" Faye jumped slightly.

"Yes Colin?"

"Mal's heartbeat jumped and it woke me up is anything wrong?" Faye turned to the boy.

"No sweetheart, nothing is wrong it's just that one of the teams found something they weren't expecting."

"So nobody is hurt?"

"Not that I know of."

"Can I sleep here?"

"And leave Kendra alone?" Colin frowned.

"Can I go get her?" Faye looked down.

"If you really want to and if you can do it without waking her up." Colin nods and head back to their rooms. They boy slips back into the room and glances to his sleeping sister. Moving as quietly as he could Colin leaned over and wrapped the blankets around her. Kendra shifted slightly and Colin froze. When Kendra didn't wake up Colin picked up the slightly smaller girl. Having moved her before Colin slipped an arm behind her neck and one around her hips. This left his arms wider than was really comfortable. Heading to the open door Colin moved back to the med bay. When the two arrived Faye smiled at the sight. Colin was being careful of his sister and Kendra seemed to have leaned into him. Faye floated Kendra from Colin and into a cot in a corner. Colin followed. "Try and go back to sleep." Colin smiled at Faye.

"Love you mum."

"And I love you strong man."

Mount Justice  
February 28, 10:04

" **Decryption completed, translation completed."**

"Is that the crolotaian Intel?" Robin stepped up to Nightwing as he tapped at the holo-screen.

"What crolotaian Intel?" Beast boy stepped up next to Robin.

"The data file M'gaan and J'aan recovered on Melena Island before it was destroyed." Faye stepped into the room and came up next to Dick.

"Ah, noted." Beast Boy smiled at Faye as the young woman looked at the Intel over Dick's shoulder.

"Apparently the Crolataian's were snatching Humans to use as test subjects. They were hoping to find something, something inside us." Faye frowned and brought a panel forwards.

"What?" Robin was frowning now as well.

"There is no English word for it the nearest translation is meta-gene." Faye scowled.

"And they weren't kind about looking."

"What's a meta-gene?"

"I've never met a Gene I didn't like." Beast Boy elbowed Robin.

" **Warning unknown energy impulse detected** " Nightwing dismissed the screen and pulled out his weapons.

"Stand ready"

"Nightwing?" Faye stepped back slightly.

"Keep back." Dick didn't turn towards her.

"Right." Faye slipped into the hall slightly as lighting appeared in the middle of the room, forming a ball of energy. As the light faded a pod appeared. The three heroes crouched slightly lower and one side of the pod lifted open as a leg appeared. The leg slipped back and a body launched itself from the pod.

"Tada!" A young red head stood before the pod. Dressed in a skin tight orange costume he had goggles on his head and the same type of boots as the two speedsters.

" **Intruder alert, intruder alert** "

"Computer, lock down cave." Dick shifted.

"Well I think we've found our unknown energy impulse." Beast Boy glanced at Dick.

"Impulse? That's so crash, catchy dramatic one word like Nightwing and Robin and Beast Boy except that's two words, Lagoon Boy's two words hey is he here two?" The boy, Bart, ran at supper speed around the three heroes who had relaxed slightly. "Never mind Impulse can find that out for himself, oh hey Doc." Bart ran down the hall way, hugging Faye as he slipped past. "The twins here two?"

"You two take him down. Now" Dick scowled at the two younger boys. "We're crash?"

"Think that means cool?" Faye had slipped back into the room.

"Could you get me some micro trackers?" Dick was turning to the hall.

"Yeah sure…" Faye wondered into the hall. Stopping as Bart raced past again.

"Can't catch me that easy" Bart slipped on the balls Dick had rolled down the hall and was tied up by Dick.

"Now that was crash" Dick stood up with a smirk.

"For you maybe for me I'm totally feeling the mode." Faye smiled at the two and slipped to the med bay.

"Here." Faye handed Dick a glass of clear liquid. "Tastes like water should be able to get a DNA sample as well, there isn't any contaminants in it." Faye shrugged.

"Thanks, want to come with?"

"Sure." The two walked back to the three boys.

"You're a tourist from the future?" Robin and Beast Boy were standing with their arms crossed glaring slightly at Bart.

"Why so surprised half the meat at Comic-Con are from my era… look, look, look guys we should all be friends I'm really one of you or the heroic legacy right? My names Bart Allan you know grandson of Barry Allan the flash?" Bart was glancing between the two boys and two young adults.

"Noted, not believed but noted" Beast Boy turned away from Bart.

"What's not to believe I've clearly got Flash's speed his amazing good looks, frankly I can't wait to meet him I mean back when his was in his prime." Dick stepped into the room, Faye behind him.

"Well Bart coming all the way from the future you must have worked up quite a thirst."

"Thanks, oh ah you're trying to get a DNA sample you need my spit that is such a Dick Grayson thing to do." Bart was smirking at Dick.

"How did…" Robin's eyes widened.

"See I know stuff only a future boy would know Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Garfield Logan." The three where lack to looking defensive.

"Your names Tim and yours is Dick?" Garfield was staring at the two Bats.

"Opps spoilers the secrete identity thing is so retro, you can call me impulse of Bart or Bart Allan or Bart Impulse Allan it's all crash."

"Is it possible he might actually be telling the truth could he really be from the future?" Tim was looking at Dick again.

"Tell us something we don't know yet when do I become leader of the team when do I join the justice league when do I get my own reality show?" Garfield was staring intently at Bart.

"Sorry BB never was the best history student besides we can't risk altering the time stream we do that we'll all be feeling the mode." Bart looked to the side. Faye snorted slightly. "Hey Doc, where are the twins?" Faye raised an eyebrow.

"If you know me you know better than to ask that." Bart winced slightly.

"And the mode would be bad?" Garfield was back to questioning the small speedster.

"Doesn't get any worse always better to crash the mode." Bart nods.

"Ah noted." Garfield steps back.

 **"Recognised Malcom Duncan A010"**

"That sounds like a door opening somewhere that's my cue." Bart vibrated out of the cuffs and ran from the room.

"Don't worry the peregrine falcon is the world's fastest bird he won't get away." Garfield changed form and flew from the room after Bart.

"Doesn't stand a chance does he?" Tim glanced at Dick. Faye smiled.

"Nope Impulse is to fast but at least we can track him." Faye hummed her agreement.

"You planted a tracer, but it will fall off at that speed." Tim was glancing at Faye. It never went well when she was working with Dick.

 _Tim glanced at the Dick and Faye. The two were smirking at the two younger boys. Looking back at Jason Tim frowned. "Did you two want something?"_

 _"No, just saying hello. You two okay to have check-ups this weekend?"_

 _"Yeah, whatever." Jason glanced back at the TV._

 _"Cool well then, we can do that tomorrow for now do you want to play a card game?" Faye was smiling._

 _"Sure." Jason shrugged. He liked the brunette, and the two toddlers. No matter that they had superpowers they were kind of cute._

 _"Cool." Dick pulled out a deck of cards, "Want to bet on the outcome?"_

 _"What?" Jason was looking more interested._

 _"A request. Nothing bad, just a favour is all."_

 _"Okay." The two younger boys moved over and the older pair sat down next to them, the cards were pulled out the rules explained and the game began._

 _"How…?" Tim was staring at Faye and Dick who were smirking again. The pair had creamed the other two._

 _"You…" Jason was glaring._

 _"So, our favour." Faye smiled at Dick._

 _"Could you give this to Bruce?" Dick handed over an envelope. "You have to stay in the room as he reads it."_

 _"Fine." Jason snatches it from Dicks hand, grabs Tim and hauls the younger boy out of the room. Dick smiles at Faye. The two burst out laughing._

Tim smiled slightly at the memory. Bruce had been very unimpressed with the two young boys, the letter had been from Jason's school. He had done something stupid and Dick had waylaid the letter. Tim hadn't been in trouble but Jason had been grounded for a week. Though it could have been worse. Bruce had thanked Jason for coming to him and actually been impressed.

"It won't he drank it." Dick was smirking at the holo-screen.

"Micro tracker in the water nice." Tim smiled at the two.

"Thanks his making a beeline for central city" Dick pulled out his phone. "Hey need your help."

"Can I have the glass?" Faye held out her hand.

"Here." Dick handed over the glass and waved Faye out of the room. "Put the results in the system."

"Sure." Faye smiled at Tim and worked out.

"What?"

"DNA sample." Dick smiled. "Two birds and all that."

19:12

"Impulses DNA matches up with both iris and you Barry and this thing is giving off both zeta and cronantron." Dick glanced at Barry.

"Which is based off pure theory what you would expect to find radiating of a time machine." Wally nods at Bart

"Which mean your exactly who you say you are." Barry places a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"Hah told ya anyway it's been crash but the future awaits I got a run see what I did there with the run as for you gramps." Bart slips over to the time machine.

"Bart thanks for coming I look forward to meeting you again for the first time and watching you grow up." Barry smiles at the boy who hugs him.

"That will be crash, so long." Bart slips back into the pod and pulls the door closed. Barry steps back. Nothing happens.

"Maybe his traveling forward one second at a time." Garfield shrugs and Barry steps forwards again.

"It's not working, the whole things fried." Bark pulls himself out and kicks the pod.

"Can you fix it?" Barry frowns.

"I'm a tourist not a cronal expert look at me I'm trapped in the stupid past ah I'm so moded." Bart groans.

"Well, best get you a medical record, come on." Faye smiles.

"Doc…" Bart groans.

 **Long Chapter as an apology for the wait. I don't own Young Justice and this is all at the bottom.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Min**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay this is short and not all that good, but it is all I have for now. I want to finish the story before I post any more so until then I might post a few bits of Fluff but nothing Cannon. Sorry and thank you for being patient.**

 **I don't own Young Justice.**

Mount Justice  
March 20, 04:00

Faye watched as Nightwing faded from the holo-screen. Mal was the first to break, swearing as the others stood in shock. Faye turned and left. She couldn't face them, she couldn't do this. "Mama?"

"Colin, I…"

"Is the team back yet?" Faye just stared. "Kendra says everyone is sad, why is everyone sad?" Faye broke. How was she going to tell them? "Mama?" Colin watched his mother shatter, he had never seen her cry like this, never seen her so…Broken. "Mama?"

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry I just…"

"Mama?" Colin glances at Kendra.

"Kendra, help." Colin reaches out and pulls on his mother's arm.

"Okay." Faye floats slightly and Colin pulls her into their room. "Mama?"

"Oh my babies." Faye clings to the two of them, floating them over to her and wrapping them in her arms. "Artemis was hurt, and she isn't coming back."

"Mama?" Kendra is watching with watery eyes as Faye clings to her and her brother.

"Where is she going?"

"Somewhere safe."

"And she can't every come back."

"No." A sob.

"But she will be safe? And happy?"

"Yes." Faye smiles through her tears. "Yes, she will be safe and happy."

"Okay." A nod. Colin blinks away tears. Kendra doesn't bother. "As long as she's happy, what about Wally?" Faye shatters again.

"We have to help him alright? He will miss her."

"Can he follow her?"

"Not yet, one day but not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because she's going somewhere you can't follow, not until it's your time to go."

"Oh." A frown. "Like Heaven?"

"Who…?"

"Granma Kent."

"Exactly like Heaven." They both nod. They decide to help their mother too. And the team. And Uncle Ollie. They would help everybody they could. "Now what are you two doing up?"

"Kendra heard load voices and woke me up and then we came looking for you and."

"Well back to bed, it is very late, or more realistically very early."

"Okay." Being good seemed wise. They could help everybody later.

14:00

Kendra sat with Oliver and Colin sat with Wally. Both were watching the Team and their mum for sings of tears, but the two men needed them more. Oliver gripped her hand tighter. Kendra gripped back, glad she didn't have super-strength. "It will be okay, she's safe now." Colin was muttering to Wally who flinched. Kendra narrowed her eyes at him.

"Kendra?" Kendra looked up at Oliver. "Don't you need to…" Kendra shook her head and smiled.

"I am needed here like Colin is needed there." She pointed at her brother. "And mum is needed there." Faye was standing with the team, holding M'gaan.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." A firm nod. Then a soft smile. "You know she's somewhere safe now." A glance at the holographic statue. "Somewhere happy." Oliver's eyes misted.

"Yeah." A tremulous smile. "She is isn't she." Kendra reached out to the man who bundled the little girl up and sobbed. Kendra glanced at her brother. Wally wasn't acting right, something was off. Kendra made a note to talk to Colin about it.

Colin glanced over at Kendra and Ollie. At least the older archer was grieving. Wally wasn't and it worried him. Why was the boy acting more worried then sad? He was angry and frustrated more than upset and he kept glaring at Nightwing. The bat wasn't acting right either. Everyone else was grieving, why weren't the two teens? He would have to talk to Kendra.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Min**


	18. Not a chapter

**So yeah this isn't a chapter but more an explanation.**

 **I apologize in advance that this story will not be updated for a while now, I'm not abandoning it just setting it to one side for a while.**

 **The reason for this is three fold.**

 **First I lost about four chapters worth of writing when my computer crashed.**

 **Second I have started my second semester at Uni and my work load has increased.**

 **Third I have sprained my wrist and typing for extended periods of time hurts.**

 **So yeah, I will write what I can and when I have enough to post I will but for now forgive me for not being able to keep up my previous pace.**

 **I am very sorry about this and will endeavor to find some inspiration soon.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Min**


	19. AN and preview

**Due to the uncertain nature of life I have been unable to not only post but write for the last two weeks. And as I have a series of task requiring my attention upcoming in the next few weeks may be unable to post more over that period too. So my belated and rather unhelpful apologies will do nothing more than assure you that I still live...and have at least some access to the internet.**

 **I will add to this a short snippet of what I have planned for each of the stories I am currently working on updating. And hope to have something more substantial up by the end of next month at the latest...hope being the operative word.**

...Faye hovered above the floor of Mount Justice. Concentrating on lowering her self and two of her charges down. There realy was nothing she could do. Not with a knife held against Nightwing's throat...

...Faye watched the com lights go out one by one as her link to the team dissipated. "Nightwing? Come in Nightwing!"...

...Faye's hand stung as she glared at the reddening side of his face. "You bloody hero's."...

...Colin watched as the team schemed their latest plot. Kendra was hovering behind him, high enough to see the table. "I think Artemis is coming back..."

"We were right?"

"Yeah, but there's more to it than we thought...Aqualad is coming back too."

"He hurt Mum."

"Yeah."

"What do you think?"

"Light roasting."

"Like when M'gaan was hurting Conner?"

"Yeah."...

..."Colin I need you to wait with Dick alright?"

"You're going to help?" Faye slipped on a domino mask and smiled.

"Well I can't let villain's help save the world and not help out myself."

"Who are you going with?"

"Wally and his uncle." Faye glanced up as the speedsters glanced over at the two.

Colin nods. "They won't let you get hurt."

Faye ruffled his hair. "No, they won't."...

 **I think that's enough...**

..."It's not My fault our kids are floating over Metropolis, you disappear for months without warning me and then when you get back you dodge any contact with them you can...What else are they supposed to do?"

"Not put on masks and try to catch bad guys."

"Their your kids Clark. They think you're disappointed. They want to make you proud."

"Well as proud as watching them beat up a pair of bank robbers makes me this is not how I wanted the media to find out." Clark points to the helicopter coming around the edge of the nearest skyscraper.

"Mum, Dad!" Kendra's shout drew the floating pairs attention. The two kids were playing catch with a reporters camera. How they pilfered the thing from the helicopter was not something the two wanted to know. Faye checked her domino mask and floated over.

"Little bird give it here." The camera was floated over. Faye pulled out he memory card and floated the camera back to the opened mouthed reporters. "Superman will make a press announcement soon." Waving her hands at the two children she floated them over to her.

"Strong Man." Clark held out his hand and pulled his son onto his back. The boy clung like a monkey, watching as his father gathered his mum and sister in front of him before streaking of. "I don't appreciate being thrown to the wolves like that."

"Right now I don't care, bring Bruce along." Clark smirked.

"You're mad at him too?"

"You have no idea."...

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Min**


End file.
